Rose Blood
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: Katherine(Kat)Fortune is 121 years old and trying to continued existing in repentance for the lives she took as a newborn, by becoming a teacher. Although she has over seventy years of teaching experience, things are going to change when a certain Resesme Cullen enrolls in her class. Slight gore and suggestiveness, Canon, No Ness/Jake romance. OC POV. Read it
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Geneva, Switzerland, 1892

The smell was so enticingly delicious, that it was all I could focus on.

There was nothing in the world had any relevance besides that man before me. His brown petticoat was adjusted and very maliciously placed along with his cap and the pocket watch that was carefully tucked in his right pocket. His thin face had sweat rolling off from the mop of brown hair he had in thick long beads that slowly caressed the thick blue veins in his neck. The very same veins I could see contract and enlarge with the increasing beat of his heart. He spoke up and this time he asked in me something in Swedish, instead of French. Here in Geneva, it was not uncommon for people to know both since this country is on the border of the two countries. I myself came from a French family.

Memories of my past attempted to dance in my mind, but was completely drained by the sound of the man's heart. It seemed to echo throughout the bricked ally way, but I know that was just my ears. All of my senses were oddly enhanced since that day…

Again blurry images of a man dragging me down to the ground played in my mind, I smell blood, and I feel pain in every corner of my body. I see myself scream, but no one hears me. I see my body crippled in that ally way, shivering and moaning. Had I been on fire during that time? It sure felt like it!

"Är du förlorat, damen?" his voice was shaky, just like the rest of them.

He was asking me if I was lost. I removed my hood and smiled at the man. The spike in his heart rate was horrifyingly euphoric to me. I made sure the moonlight would illuminate my lightly tan skin and red eyes. I wanted him to see every perfect feature. My dress was a velvet corset that hugged my body and I hitched up my dress to sashay up to my prey. Carefully placing my feet to make sure the man saw every single movement of my body.

This was routine for me. I had spent the earlier part of the Twilight crying in the square and waiting on someone to try to play the unlucky hero. This man took the bait all too quickly and when I ran down to the alley way, he followed. Now we were secluded and alone. My smile grew larger and wicked as I reached out my hand towards the man. He was completely entranced despite his quicken pulse. His scent was heavy in the air and my throat was boiling with the desire of his blood. My lust for death was not something I had not asked for, but now that it was here empowered me. Whatever hell pit, I crawled out of; I surely was at the foot of Satan himself for my crimes.

The more I killed, the more I wanted. And the more I wanted, the more I enjoyed.

Unable to control myself any further I took the man's hand in my mine. He gasped from the cold chill of my flawless skin.

_Rest in peace, troubled soul. _It was my usual prayer for the lives I sacrificed for my own. In a different life, I had valued all life, or at least that's what my father taught me….

"Repose en paix." I coo in my newly formed voice.

This voice always caught me off guard the most despite my strength and speed. It was something most queer to me.

Before the man could question, my fast hands snapped his wrist with one easy jerk. His face crippled as he leaned forward allowing me to catch his head in my palms. My jerk was quick and careful; he was not struggling against me anymore. My teeth seemed to find his flesh by themselves. All that mattered was my teeth firmly placed on that blue vein in his neck that once contracted so wildly.

I disposed of the body in the same manner I did with all the other victims, in the sewers, where the musky odor of the rats could mask a human's scent. It was a dark task, but shamefully easy. I could lift many times my weight now and picking up dead weight was easy. No one taught me how to live this way, but it seemed like the right thing to do instead of living my prey in the open. No, I was much cleaner than that. I sat in the sewers on the concrete and placed my head on my knees. My hands nervously pulled at the cloth of my red hood as I sat still as stone. It was getting to be daylight up top, and I had a feeling that I could not remain an anonymous killer if my skin sparkled as brilliantly as the sun- as it did now.

How long had it been since I tasted the fresh air and felt the warmth of sunlight?

Two years maybe three?

The days seemed meaningless without blood. My mind flickered to the night of my disappearance. Where had I been again?

I had been with my…grandfather. Yes my grandfather had taken me to a play in the inner city in his horse carriage. My father ...my dearest papa had to work late and couldn't meet up with us and I got mad. So mad, but I cannot remember why exactly. I had everything if I recall correctly. Very well to do family. I had walked off from grandfather, and gotten lost. I wandered around a while in the dark, until I found _him._

He was so beautiful. My head started to get fuzzy again and I cursed under my breath. My memories of my humanity were washed up and foggy now. I could only remember certain things. My father's strong face and the way he would dance with me at the balls, my Aunt Anne would hold, and the way he would always save the best cut gems my personal jewelry before selling in our family's jewelry store.

I could recall my mother's sweet round face, before she died. She was a black woman, meant to be a slave for father whenever he moved to America. We lived in Louisiana promoting the family jewel business until she passed away. I spend most of my life here in Geneva living such a happy lavish lifestyle. My father loved me very much and I was…happy and pure.

I held my hand up to the man hole above me and watch the stray sunlight mix with my skin. I used to be more tanned than this, because of my French, African American heritage. My eyes used to be hazel, before the red set in. My hair fell in thick lazy waves to the mid of my back, but now it was perfectly waves and always had a brilliant shine to it. My movements were swift and swan-like and my face although, it was pretty before with my small nose and beauty mark on my right cheek, was flawless now. I was so perfect, yet so monstrous. I had committed the ultimate crime time and time again on instinct.

What I had I become?

The sound of rushing water was the only sound besides the echoes of rats. I had once been so afraid of the vermin, but now I was much scarier than the pest. A much bigger monster, if I had to be honest. One scurried past the body and started to pick at it. It took the cookie he has stashed in his pocket and ran away.

I did not wish for him to lose anything else so I decided to check his body. I moved the crumpled mess out of the water and tried to hide anything of value from the rats, when I came on his license.

He was a teacher. He taught at the same finishing school my father had attended. He used to joke that he would bride the headmaster into accepting to accept girls, so I could also have my education there. I had longed to be a teacher my entire childhood. My father had paid my a personal tutor and there was nothing I loved more than learning.

If I could still produce tears I would have. All the murders replayed in vivid definition and I could recall each human memory in a foggy, yet defined shadow. I was mad, because my grandfather was bad talking my father. My father had such a reputation for womanizing, before my birth and I was a daddy's girl. I ran away from grandfather, hurt that he could call my mother and I such horrible names and bad talk my father for carrying a relationship with him. It was twenty first birthday and Grandfather had been drinking a lot. I ran away still wearing the ball gown my Grandmother had sewn for me.

That gorgeous monster in shadows bit me, like I had done to all those other men.

He left me on the cobblestone, but I wasn't dead. I was changing and it pain was ghastly.

"Forgive me!" I shouted in full angst. I gave the teacher back his card and stumbled away from him. "Oh papa! I need my papa." I had been gone for so long, how was he? He was my best friend and my everything. I looked up at the light and growled out in frustration.

"Oh, nightfall! Come quickly!" I say out loud.

Hours seemed to drag on for a lifetime, but finally the Twilight had washed over the sweet streets of Geneva. It took so much power to walk through the streets without attacking. Everyone smelled of fine wine and cheese!

I had to travel 5 miles up state to my Father's Villa. Not that the walking was tiresome, but it I was egger to get home and see my papa. Would he still love me? Of course!

When I was alone on the streets, I allowed myself to walk faster than a human, which turned into a full sprint. I had never run before, and the speed was both scary, yet exciting. I could react to every twig, pebble, and crack before it caused any trouble. I always made it my point to hold back as much as could when it came to my powers.

I was very careful to remain anonymous. It seemed the smart thing to do.

Finally, I saw the large curve of land that let me know, I was home. My papa owed a good bit of property, but he and grandfather always had such troubles. Papa and I lived out west in an apartment, but since I was seven he had started to spend more time with my grandparents. Father always said I was a blessing being able to bring out the best in people. My birth had been enough to make my father straighten out, and repair the cracks in his relationship with his parents and his sister Anne. My Grandmother who was once very harsh and malicious in her words became a gentler lady in my presence, My Auntie Anne used to call me her muse as she could only paint her masterpieces in my presence, and everyone around me was always happy. I cannot say for sure, that I was the cause of the joy, because just like I had brought out the good in people, but Grandfather thought otherwise.

He became such a drunk around me especially. Something about me made my grandfather unsteady and unable to work. He was forced to hand over his business fully to his son and that must have made him livid, because he had pushed me down the stairs once. I was not injured terribly but, it took so long for my father to forgive Grandfather. The day he allowed me to see him was on my twenty first birthday in fact. He allowed my grandfather to escort me to the ball since he could not. A mistake that cost me my life!

I touched the metal bars of the fence around the estate and considered jumping over. I could make it, but I wanted to feel the steel bars painted with gold. My hands slipped through each bar making a clicking sound as I grazed across.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Until I reached the middle of the gates and the huge family crest craved from marble was in front of me. It read:

"Fortune: famille de pierre fine"

_Fortune: A family of fine Stones_

I looked at the sign on the gate and there was a notice on it. I read the piece of paper at least twice and although my brain was quick at understand anything, I was confused. I heard the sound of a horse carriage approaching. And whenever the lantern of the driver spotted me he stopped. He also smelt divine, but somehow the insides of my stomach were too unease to drink.

"Excuse me, miss are you lost?" Asked the driver. He was a Frenchmen clearly considering his French was as good as mine. His breath clouded out in front of his mustached lip for a moment after each word. Had it been winter already? My body could feel no such element.

"Yes, I am looking for the Fortunes. I have an appointment." I lied easily. I doubted he would have the nerve to interrogate me.

The man's eyes narrowed, trying to see my face, but I fixed my hood making sure all her could see was the bottom of my angelic face.

"This late? Well time doesn't matter anyways. Did you read the notice; the place is up for sale. Old man Fortune had a heart attack after his son committed suicide. Henri was his name. Henri Fortune the second, committed suicide about a year ago when his daughter was kidnapped and was never found. It in the papers ms. All that money was willed to his daughter and his daughter only. His family went bankrupted. The grandparents were kicked out because they could pay rent and after the first attack the elderly woman passed on from a broken heart. I believe the sister moved away to some place far away. Seems like since the little heir was kidnapped then the family crumpled."

I didn't stay a word as my mind took in the information. The human talked incredibly slow and it mutilated his words. What was he saying?

Was I the last of my family? Just like that?

My Auntie Anne hadn't bore any kids when I last saw her. Where would she even be? Both of my grandparents lived the last of their years as poor beggars and died lonely and guilty of my death. And my father…_suicide_? Was I really alone?

"The deed to the house has been sold, but the fortune's wealth has been sitting in a bank. The daughter is the only one who can legally touch it. Turns out the daughter would have to show up with the pearl necklace her father gave to her. Only she would have it. Tons of ladies brought in their pearls, but none were of the quality the bank needed."

"Oh." I touched my neck slightly; thankful my cape was long enough to hide the fine set of pearls around my neck. I have never taken them off since I wore it to my birthday ball. I had forgotten it rested on my neck most times as it felt as easy as a second skin. I did not sleep now, and I had no reason to take it off. All of my family's money is mine.

All of the gems too, if I knew my father well enough.

But they were all gone. My world had vanished. What now? I contemplated taking my rage out on the passerby, but what would that solve? My belly was rich with the blood of this morning, and now it would be case of gluttony.

"That's too bad. I knew them well." My voice did not show the distress I was feeling.

"Well, Ms. I can give you a ride to wherever. Tis not safe for damsels to wonder at night. Tales of a murder who drains the blood run wild in these parts."

He says, but I wave him off. "Oh? That murder should best think twice, before mingling with me." The man laughs, before snapping his whip at the horse. I waited till the horse was gone, before dropping down to my knees.

"What now?" I ask myself. My hard skin did not give away to knives and daggers nor guns or falls. I did not have an easy way to end the pain, like my father. Oh papa! I am so sorry. I remembered my set of pearls seemed heavier and I carefully touched them.

I was already dead. Dead with no chance of stopping to exist. I was eternal. And my life, for the love of my dear papa, would not be in vain. I shall repent of sins and try to live a new. I had that man live, so I am sure with time, I would be handle to the sweet lust of blood. I could even…teach. Yes, I would have to educate myself, however. Educate myself in the ways of the occult lifestyle I am now living. And earn much more.

I could channel my blood lust into a lust for knowledge and for a lust to make my father proud. I rose in one fluid movement and decided to pay a visit to the bank. I will gather the money and flew from Geneva to a place where I could practice my humanity so I could over my inner beast.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Part 1

*102 years later*

Kitsap, Washington, USA

"Although, I did complete my doctrine in psychology, I am not offended if you all want to refer to me as Ms. Fortune instead of Doctor Fortune. In fact, it's pretty funny. I promise that French this year shall be a killer." I mused with an even heartfelt smile. I could hear each sticky, enticing heart beat either slow or speed up in reply.

I turned to the chalk board and started writing. My penmanship was even and beautiful like my father had shown me all those years ago. Only this time, my careful hands made no errors.  
I spoke over the sound of young contracting and expanding lungs.

"My name is Katherine Fortune, but colleagues call me Kat. As you can tell from my accent I am from a French language dominate country. I was born in small place named Geneva in Switzerland. French is my first language although I speak Swedish, Italian, and obviously English."

I turned to the class and looked under my glasses. I saw few smiles, but mostly at my flawless appearance rather than my attempt at humor. I fixed my glasses as normally as possible and turn back to the board. I found that the prop of glasses softened the blow of how bizarre my eyes looked with these in furiously itchy brown contacts to hide my bright red iris.

"I am 24 years old. I'm only child and I live alone in my condo in the Northern part of Silverdale. This is my 3rd year as a teacher, but I am new to Central Kitsap High as well as being new to the Washington Area. That makes us both freshmen." I made another look to my students with a warm smile.  
"I like to have fun, but take my native tongue very seriously, so I expect a lot out of you guys."  
I looked out at the 14 pairs eyes staring me down. I was the new teacher here, at the first day of high school. I was as nervous as the new set of freshman in front of me.

Or least I tried to seem that way. I managed to restrict a few minor details about my life.  
One: I was a vampire.  
Everything else was fairly true. I am 21-phyiscally, but I had to jack up my forged ID age to make it sound more possible for all my achievements. I was new to this school, and to this area, but I have taught and practiced psychology in Universities in Germany, Switzerland, and France. I have visited America at least twice, but this is my first year lowering my roots and teaching…prepubescent children. What an experience would it mingling with the young of this generation.

One girl with ruby red hair raised her hand two rows from the back. With her movement her scent wafted through the air in waves.

"Yes?"

"Will we have a lot of homework?" Her voice was high pitched. I grinned. "Well, depends on how much we get done during class. Let's dive in shall we? I introduced myself, now each of you stand up and tell me your name, age, and if you know any foreign language. If you don't know anything, tell me a language you would like to learn. You do not need to feel pressured to say French, but you will get extra credit."

Some the class laughed and I suggest the red head go first. She stood up. Her body was lanky and I could smell the roll of toilet paper stuffed in her bra. Poor girl.

"My name is Megan Cronly. I'm 14, and I don't know any language besides English. I want to learn French to become a model in France."

"Fantastique, Megan. France is truly a place for sure a beautiful Fashonista, such as yourself." I say clapping my hands together. Megan smiles at me and I know that I will be on the best teacher list in her opinion. As time continued, each child stood up and spoke and I tried to give a push of encouragement in each one despite some of their odd taste. All of their blood smelt great, but I learned to channel my blood lust into my passion for teaching. I have a talent for bringing out the best in people.

Both literal and figuratively.

My afterlife provided me with the vampire talent of being able to emit a wave that makes people's talent even more pronounced. I can make the hobby cyclist good enough to match anyone racing. However, if I focus enough I could also make someone absolutely terrible at something as well. Luckily this talent has an on and off switch. Sadly my other vampire talents did not.  
I heard one male student who name was apparently Greg whisper "She's single. Jackpot. I've never seen anyone hotter than her." And his friend responded with a crude comment about my butt.

This was the part of being a vampire that you think would be always a distraction, but after a while you got used to it. Of course I was beautiful in their eyes. It's how I hunted- or how I used to hunt.

I had to pretend that boy was out of my range of hearing as I continued to let my students' converse with one another. I found it amusing that my fellow teachers would have to spend weeks to get to know everyone's name, but I had no issue remembering each name.

"Ok now that we all know each other, how about we play a little game. It's called, guess who. Based on everyone's short description, we try to guess what talents everyone has. It's a little childish for young adults like yourself, but humor me. It's the first day of school, and I doubt piling on the French will make you excited for the year" I grinned and reached over to pull a basket out from under the desk. "Write down something you can do well, and don't share with your partner. Fold it up and placed it inside the basket."

I walked around to collect the pieces of paper and was extra careful not to accidently brush hands with my students. The same blonde hair kid looked up at me with a bug eyed expression. Like he was going into shock, and judging by his skyrocketing pulse, I'm sure that was the case.

"Kevin? Are you ok?" I asked after he didn't put his paper in the basket. He simply stared up at me in amazement, a pool of drool starting in the corner of his mouth.

"Huh! Yes I am fine!" He fumbled to throw his paper into the basket, but he was off about a centimeter. He would knock over the basket and although I had plenty time to react, I had trained my body and mind to react the human way. I let his clumsy hand knock over the basket of notes, making the class giggle and mock the poor boy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ms. Fortune! Here let me…" Again he was off another inch making his body crash into his desk. I could have moved out the way, but with so many eyes on me, I had to get this right. I grimaced probably a second too early as the desk turned over and fell on my feet. I didn't feel anything, but I grunted and managed out a loud yelp- perhaps a bit too overplayed, but I have never faked an injury before and I really had to sell the 'I feel pain' thing.

If the class wasn't laughing, before they were sure hooping and hollering now. Kevin who was already fair skinned was red as an apple. Some more beefy looking boys near me helped me remove the desk off my feet and I thanked them kindly. I got control of the class, and told them that I was fine and there was no need for concern. Kevin apologized and then laid his head on his desk for the rest of the class period. He didn't even bother to play the game. When the bell rung, Kevin tried to hurry out, but the red head cut him off.

"Way to kill the awesome new Teacher, Kevin." She chuckled before walking out before him. The two beefy boys followed behind her like she was some sort of princess. I had to repress my urge to roll my eyes. Perhaps dealing with highschoolers was not so interesting after all. The new class started to pile in as quickly as the old ones left and I smiled and waved as the class stumbled to their seats as many took double takes of me, before whispering how pretty I looked. When the late bell rang, I turned to the chalk board and restarted my earlier rant.

It was my last class before lunch and I was starting to believe that teenager from my time, had not really changed from now. Sure the taste in music and clothes were outlandish at best. But they were just as hormonal and easily bored. I used my charm and dazzle to attempt to get them excited for the school year, which worked wonders. By now, all of students (three periods worth) had left the class talking about how "cool" I was compared to the other teachers. This gave me full gratification, but also unnerved me. I couldn't help, but feel a little bad for tricking their tiny minds into think I was normal. If they knew how monstrous I could be, the whole lot of them would run away screaming and crying bloody murder.

I waited and watched each of the new students pile in and each was excited. I guess they must have heard the news about me. Everything was going normal until I saw her.

Well I smelt her way before she entered, but when I saw her, my careful face dropped. It wasn't the fact she was the prettiest student thus far, but her smell…

She smelt of roses. Her blood was intoxicating, but her skin sang of vampire. I could hear her heart, but there was something so particular about this student's pulse. What was that other scent she held? Woods maybe, but worst? In fact the scent of something revolting lingered on the edges of her clothes

The bouncy movement of her curls stopped as she stared me down. She clutching her books to her chest so tightly I was sure she was going to snap in half. She stared right through me and for a second I was afraid she knew something she should not have had.

Impossible!

I had meet a few other vampires in my travels and while I researched my heritage. None of them could have withstood the smell of his girl. Maybe there many vampires in Forks like me… Or maybe not. I relaxed and extended my hand to gesture for her to come in.

"French 101, right? You are in the right place."

She smiled a little bit and nodded. She was dressed to nine in a blue cotton button up dress and some black converses. Her bronze curls were perfectly framing her face, but her tight jaw didn't ease up she carefully walked a few steps to me and I smiled encouragingly.

"I don't bite." I grinned at her and her eyes went wide, before she laughed out loud. It was short burst that didn't have too much humor in it. I wonder what was going through her head. She took her seat in the back and didn't break away from watching me.

After that, I sat in at my desk and awaited the rest of the class to find their seats.

I listened to a boy ask if her if he could sit to her, but she nodded abstinently and continued to stare at me. "Oh yeah, that's cool." She said still staring at me and I pretended to do work at my desk and that I did not notice.

"Hey, I'm Chad. You must be new." The black haired boy continued to talk to the bronze hair one, but the girl seemed severely distracted.

"No, I'm from Forks. I just moved down to this part of Washington though." Her voice was steady, yet really mature for her age. When the bell rung, I hastily hurried through my introduction. I gave this class the same chance to introduce themselves. But I have to say I was interesting in the rose blood one. I would have to be extra careful to survive this year without incident with this one. Chad Williston stood up and happily introduced himself first.

"My name's Chad. I play baseball and my pop taught me how to ride Harley's. I'm 15. The only language I speak is the language of love." He smiled down at the bronze hair girl who didn't pay attention, while the rest of my girls giggled.

"Baseball. I do hope you try out for the team here! Jr division could count on a fresh new face." I said and he nodded. "I am good for varsity. My gramps coaches here."

The girls seemed more impressed now, and the rose blood gave a small sigh. As soon as Chad sat down she decided to stand up.

She smiled very big, to let people know she had no problems with being the center of attention. "I have a funny name to be honest. It's Renesme. I love it, but it can be a mouth full. I go by Nessie. Nessie Cullen. I'm thirteen now. I really love to listen to music, and I can play the piano, but the violin is my favorite. I love to hike like the rest of very large family and might be out sometimes to go on family trips. I love classical literature and shopping is my favorite sport." She paused to laugh at her little joke, before she put a finger on her mouth. "Um, let's see. Oh language… I can speak French pretty well, but my older brother and our adoptive father can speak it much clearer than I could ever. I am trying to grasp German, but that is also something I am a little while from mastering" She smile and took her seat. She has spoken that last line in nearly flawless French and it had caused many of us to go still.

She seemed so natural at it that I think we were all taken back.

"Is french you first language, miss Cullen?" I ask back in the language. She shook her head. "No. I was born in Forks, but my father and my family had spent a year or so over in Europe." She was answering in English now and her eyebrow was slightly raised like she was waiting on me to ask an obvious question.

I instead nodded and continued with the rest of the introduction. Before I moved on, there was a girl who whispered. "What a show off-y bitch." To which Nessie's head turned too slightly. It was almost like she had heard that and had to stop herself from glaring.

By the end of the period, I had gotten to know each one of the students and Nessie never stopped glaring me down. Not that I could blame her, since I caught myself looking her direction more often than not. My throat was on fire, but so was my curiosity. She was not an average child. She smell was so odd that it drove me crazy not have any knowledge of it.

The bell rang and she gracefully stood up and looked me square in the eye. Her face was steely cold, but it had a sense of fear. She forced a little smile, before she left with a group of boys trailing her.

When the room was empty I let go a deep sigh of relief. My first day of high school was half way over. I only had one class after lunch and then I had the rest of the day off. I was sadly expected to laze around the school until it ended officially, but since I only taught freshmen I had a flexible schedule. I'd have my classroom all to myself.

I waited till lunch was well in swing before straighten my bun and heading out to the cafeteria.

Part 2

I had not a clue why anyone- human or not- would want to eat this slop. I grimaced at the slice of mystery meat smothered in what I assumed what was brown gravy. When I was younger, I used to really enjoy roast pork belly and cranberries, but now even now the smell and the memory of the taste are revolting. If that high class food made me sick, then is slop deserved a spot in hell. I was sitting in front of the cafeteria right at the door, in order to make my escape as soon as the lunch bell rang. I had a bottle of water of which I take small sips of occasionally to avoid suspicion. I found water was the less repulsive humanity amenity by far. I could stand it in short burst, but I had a feeling I would find myself over my toilet later tonight expelling the contents that wasn't blood in my body. I had experience with such things. Upon deciding to stop my monstrous ways I tried to 'de-vampire' myself by eating human food again. The results were violent heaving, gagging up the pieces of venom melted meat and other awful viscera. However I should count myself lucky that only one end was still in operation.

I tried to burying myself into my book, a tale of two cities, but the loud chatter of the teens made it hard to concrete. Now that it was bad, but these kids few completely bemusing. What would they think if they knew that I could hear everything? A group of high school boys across of me were contemplating how to switch into my class and there were clear cases of wild fantasies about me, which I dare not repeat. Some of the older girls were poking fun of the upcoming freshmen and the freshmen themselves shuffled around uneasy and horrified.

I saw Kevin from the corner of my eye. He was stiffly holding a tray and looking around desperately. When his eyes finally caught mine, I grinned to which his blush covered his face like a red blanket. I laughed and nodded my head over to the right. Slowly his body moved towards a gesture. There were tables of equally frighten freshman at the empty corner of the café. The sweet kid would have no problem fitting in over there. He smiled, and hurried over to the other side. I felt particularly sorry for the boy having a tough time, so I put down my book and started to focus on the boy. His coronation skills were appallingly, so I thought I'd spike it up. I pushed my will for him to do better on the human child and instantly his lanky walk, become smooth and controlled. His hunched over shoulders evened out and his face twisted up in an expression of relaxation. He most certainly looked better now that I was helping him with his balance issues. As I predicted he took a seat at the table and the freshmen greeted him nice enough. I continued pushing my will to Kevin until and a girl who was in Kevin's period- Melanie as she introduced herself- was having a very sweet conversation on how first period went. I figured he'd be ok for now on and I let my will fizzle out and the metaphorical chains snap off of him. Kevin never even noticed as he continued.

I smiled to myself and hoped that those two will be good friends the rest of the year. I only had a moment to bath in the glory of doing a good deed, before I caught the scent of roses again. I repressed a growl as I worked to gain control quickly. I turned to see Nessie walking to a table, her iphone was being tucked into her pocket, and I assumed she had just gotten off of it. Nessie seemed to know I was near her, but she didn't look my way. Instead she focused going to a table where a bunch of girls were yelling and waving at her.

"Nessie! You can sit with us." It was the same ruby head in my class early, Megan.

"Oh Thank you." Nessie and slide in the empty chair. "You seem to know me, but I am very sorry, but I cannot remember your name." She was polite for her age.

"I'm Megan and this is Debbie, Kate, and Amanda. We heard about what you did in gym. I cannot believe you stood up to Michael. He is a senior. He doesn't talk to freshman, let alone exchange phone numbers." Megan's eyes were fired up.

Nessie nodded and took a big bite of the apple in her hand. It seems that she was smart enough not to get the cafeteria food. "Not my type. I do not think a man who only thinks with one head is suited for me. Besides, He really isn't that tough. My older brother Emmett would run Michael into a corner on his best day. My dog is scarier than him."

"Whoa Nessie. He isn't just a bully, but he is a hot bully. Not even the jocks mess with him." Kate's braces were bright pink and her mouth seemed to glitter with each syllable she spoke. "I know you are pretty, but still. Any freshman girl would throw herself in his arms. He is totally tall, dark, and handsome."

"My idea of beauty is beyond Michael. I suppose he is decent looking, but like I said. Not my type." Nessie spoke a little louder and I wondered if she knew Michael was approaching her. Michael was a senior here, and my fellow teachers warned me about him being a notorious trouble maker. I had seen pictures of him. Black spiky hair, striking biceps, and tall even for his age. He frowned at Nessie and the girls turned a shade of white.

"Not nice to say, Loch Ness." He said bending over to Nessie's ear. Nessie took another slow bite of her apple and chewed unbothered. "You are in my personal space, kindly move away. And it's _just_ Nessie, not Loch Ness."

"Loch Ness, you aren't going to like the rest of the year if you keep acting so stuck up. Who were on the phone with anyways? Your mommy?"

Nessie seemed visible annoyed now, but she sighed heavily and scooted her chair back. "If you ladies excuse me, I suddenly lost my apipette." She acknowledges her table mates with a kind smile, before walking around Michael.

"Loch Ness! You don't understand the order do you?" he tried to reach out to grab her, but she very swiftly moved out the way.

"Never touch me without my consent." Nessie hissed. Her eyes were losing their patience.

"Loch Ness, are you getting mad? That's pretty cute actually. Let me take you out." Michael's voice was smooth, but Nessie rolled her eyes. "I'm a freshman, go find someone your age."

"They aren't as hot as you."

"How about you leave me alone? Are you that hurt that I beat you in a stupid game of basketball? So I made a few more shots when Coach Hutch asked us to be different teams. Why are you bothering me?"

"I'm bothering you, Loch Ness? What are you doing to do about it."

"If you call me that one more time…."

I walked started to walk towards them as quick as I could without attracting attention. I gave each of them a hardy smile, before asking if they were having any problems.

"No ma'am. I was just welcoming Nessie here to Kitsap High is all." Micheal's smile was huge and he had great teeth for a human. And with that h turned and started to stroll the other way. I looked at Nessie who was visable pissed off.

"Are you ok, Renesme?" I asked and her eyes darted to mine, before landed on the floor.

"I actually need to go lay down, I feel a little bit sick. I had called my older brother and he is on his way to pick me up." Her voice was somber.

"Oh, I can walk you to the nurse's office, if you like."

Nessie quickly waved me off. "No, no. I am ok really. Just a little faint. Must be the food here."

"If that's what you call it. Pft! _Food!"_ I say with a grunt, but quickly relized I should not bash the the food in front of a student. Nessie started to giggle and I relaxed a bit at my slip up.

"It is very awful, Ms. Fortune."

"Well does your older brother go here?" I started to look around for anyone who might be standing up.

"Oh no. My brother goes to Silverdale State College along with his wife and the rest of my siblings. I am the baby." Her voice was a little icy.

"Your brother sounds like a good brother to take time off to take care of you." I said in earnest.

Nessie's lip slowly rose on one side of her even face giving her a sly, yet cute crooked smile.

"My older brother, Edward is like a father to me."

I wanted to ask her about being adopted, but her cell phone rang. She glanced nervously at me, since teachers were supposed to take away cell phones if students use them. I didn't see much point, especially if she was ill.

"It's probably your brother. Get well soon, Ms. Cullen. See you in French tomorrow." I say moving out her way. Her eyes look glassy as she said her goodbyes and hurried out the cafeteria. Roses seemed be in every inch of the room and my throat was practically yelling now.

I needed to hunt and hunt a lot, if I would stand up to rose blood tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1:

There was nothing I wanted more blood and it was hard to concrete on anything other than the sweet beating hearts of the children in the parking lot. The day had come to a close, and now I just had to wait till the hallways emptied to make my escape. Sadly, I had gotten cornered by one of my colleagues here at Central Kitsap High. Mr. Walter Douglass was a tall man, who was next door to me and taught science. I was introduced to most of the staff during the orientation day, before school had opened for the fall and many of men tried to start elaborate conversations with me. I soon discovered that I was by far the youngest one here besides the art teacher, Celica. He had a completely shaven head and a beard that was beginning to grey. He wasn't unattractive and had been working here for six years, although being in his forties. It didn't seem to bother him that he was flirting with someone 20 years his junior. I smiled and giggled, but Walter thought it was at the stale joke he just told. I was more amused that he thought, he was wooing the new young teacher, when I had passed his age 83 years ago. I pushed my hands in the pockets of my coat after I adjusted the plaid scarf around my neck. I wasn't cold, but the temperature was already heading towards the freezing. It was almost winter here in one the rainiest locations in the US, and I went out my way to look the part. Everything was a prop, my knee length coat winter coat, my scarf and gloves, my glasses; the only thing that was not for show was the one thing you think would be to show off.

My father's pearls clung around my neck. One hundred years and I had managed to keep them in wonderful shape. I poured a lot of money into keeping my gems in tip top shape. In fact I would wear most of them on my persons. I had a white gold, small diamond encrusted ring around my right ring finger and a sterling silver heart chain bracelet around my left wrist. What kind of fortune would I be if I did not take pride in my rocks? It comforted me and reminded me of my father. Besides it looked nice. I had a habit of matching my gems with my outfit. Today I was wearing a white sweater and grey skinny jeans as these kids called them. All in all I had about 90 pieces of fine jewelry left in my father's will along with thousands of dollars in the bank. Over the years of my teaching my cash flow piled. I certainly was not millionaire, but if I was human I could live nicely. Walter asked me if I was worried about someone mugging me whenever I went out.

_Yeah right. Them mug me!_

"Not at all! Let's just say, I can be quite frightening when I put my mind to it." I said with a wink. Walter's smile was uneven and suggestive. I could hear the exaltation of his heart and the smell of his testosterone sweat. I looked away, suddenly aware of what that combination typically meant. In my days of living in the Genevan sewers, a man in this condition would be easy pickings- especially as thirsty as I am now.

It'd be so easy.

So very simple and quick.

To pull him into the empty teacher's longue without anyone seeing….

I pushed the ideas from my mind as quickly as they entered. I told Walter I had to get back home and he asked if I wanted to get coffee sometimes.

I tell him "I'll check my schedule." And I hurry to my car. I drove a two door light grey Porches. It was something I brought on a whim. I wanted something nice, yet wouldn't stand out more than needed to. It was small, because I never needed the extra room. It was just me always just me.

I sped off and was relieved to be in a place where I could just act normally. I wanted to take off these itchy annoying contacts, but I still had to get home that was about 2 hours away. I purposely choose a location away from nosey neighbors for obvious reasons. I let my mind wonder to the day I just had.

My mind recalled every detail vividly. It had been a great day. I was very proud that I could connect with kids! I wasn't sure at first, but somehow they were very agreeable.

I thought about Rose Blood.

And my throat felt like desert.

I've never smelt someone more intriguing. Nessie had outstanding smelling blood, but she also smelled of my kind. Something that scared me. What was this little girl doing around vampires? I furrowed my brow suddenly afraid for her. If I had known monsters like me roamed the earth, I would have never left grandfather's side. I prayed if was just a chance encounter and nothing that involved contact. What was that final not on her?

That awful musky odor? I thought it to be a bad perfume at first, but this smelled like someone or _something_ else. Something woodsy and rotten.

Renesme Cullen had a secret. That was made clear, whenever she left early today. Perhaps it revolved around her mysterious older brother, Edward. She did say she had a large adoptive family. What are the chances that when she moved from Forks, she also moved with her secret. I allowed my brain to function on its own as I pondered the follow morning. I needed to drink, before anything bad happens. I turned on some music and zoomed home as fast as legally possible.

My home was a two bedroom home up in the mountains. The realtor had called it a "modernize log cabin" and I could not agree with her more. It was humble in appearance, but did not lack the 21st century touch with its huge ceilings. I had everything any normal person would: a master bedroom and a guest bedroom. a living room and remodeled kitchen for my viewing pleasure, and three unused bathrooms. I had a garage and an attic where I would go to sit up on my rooftop. If you followed the trail up the mountains you could overlook all of Seattle. I had just moved here about three weeks ago and I had a fully finished home. Not that I needed it, since I had no need to be comfortable. But I liked it. I shut off my car after I parked it in my garage and quickly dug out my keys from my purse. I walked through the door and was happily greeted with a familiar smell. Me, fresh cherry wood, and cotton.

My living room had a raised ceiling that was a least 20 feet up. I had a stone fireplace that twisted up the length of the ceiling. I had a black leather love seat and a red wrap around leather couch. My entire house was covered in hardwood floor so I had a huge fluffy white throw rug in the middle of my living room. It was simple and homey, much like the rest of my home. I quickly dropped my things and walked super human speed to my kitchen. My kitchen was made in the same red and black fashion and although I had the dishes, they were just props. My fridge was also stocked up.

Upon buying this house I went to the grocery store and brought a lot of food. I thought it would be nice for people to see me doing something normal and that they wouldn't get curious if they didn't see me in the store too often. However that wasn't why I went to the kitchen. This house came with a wine cooler build in. I opened the min fridge and pulled out a bottle of French Wine. To anyone else, I was just a woman with a wine collection, but in each bottle was filled with human blood.

Quickly, I untwisted the cap and down the bottle quicker than I thought. I reached for another and chugged down the sweet irony liquid.

I had finished three my ten full bottles of wine, before I came to my senses again. The burning had subsided and although the blood was slightly congealed, it did the trick. I put down the bottles and grabbed one more for good measure. I needed to be full in case Rose Blood was back tomorrow in class.

I suddenly was worried about the rest of the year. I really couldn't risk Nessie's life, or the life of anyone in that school by being tempted all the time!

I needed to call, Yohan.

Yohan was the first vampire I meet back when I was still a new born. I credit him with my knowledge of our society. In fact, he was the one who helped me through my choices of being a celibate. Or that is what he called me, since I refused to hunt. He said it was just as bad as a sexless life, thinking old blood, instead of Fresh. I had laughed it off, but he had not known I had also died a virgin. I never loved anyone, besides Yohan.

Yohan was a blond German nomad I accidently meet in Switzerland, while trying to break into a red cross for blood. He had been waiting on humans to walk in, and I was just looking a for vile of blood, because I had been starving for weeks. He thought I was queer based on my views of human life, but I found myself increasingly smitten by his handsome features and seemingly endless knowledge. He was the only other vampire I knew in the world, besides the one I had ever seen besides the dark one who changed me. Yohan was also kind enough to talk to me. We sat in the words, literally talking all day and night. I still remember how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. His over coat rolled up over his huge arm muscles. His strong jaw and his pink lips being stretched across his face in a wide smile at everything I said.

I would have never left his side, if it had not been for Ada. Ada was Yohan's creation during one night of hunting. Yohan had not left Ada to die, whenever he realized she had a fighting chance. Ada would run on wild rampage throughout the country, but she always could find Yohan and would come back to him.

Ada had single handedly broken any relationship me and Yohan might have had as soon as she found. I didn't stand a chance; although I am not sure I had a chance in the first place. Ada was my eclipse over Yohan's eyes. Her waist length raven hair and alabaster skin was enough to beckon any man, vampire or not. I had left the couple live their lives in peace, but not without heartache.

Yohan wasn't sightless to my affection and opted we remain close friends, even start a coven together. I told him, that I could not live his lifestyle of hunting humans, which he respected. However, thinking back, could it have been because I could not stand being reminded of being second place? I was positive that Yohan felt something for me, Even now he will still check in on me whenever he could. The way he looked at me and smiled at my words meant so much. We were bonded. We could have been infinite.

But whatever I evoked in Yohan, Ada was twice as potent. I took another sip of blood wishing it was in fact wine, but was slightly disappointed whenever I didn't get a buzz. These wine bottles were a gift from him. Every time I moved, I would call on him (the inventions of cell phones made this exceedingly easy as it was near impossible to locate a nomad years ago.) and let him know my address. A few weeks after the call I'd get a special delivery of the bottles, with note attached that read:

"Compliments from the Red Cross."

-Yohan

I'd get 7 of these wine bottles every month, and I felt honored to know that although Yohan did not return my favor, he was thinking of me enough to find vast amounts of donated blood. I trusted his honor enough to know that he blood he sent he was not from a human victim. But with Nessie, I needed to up the volume. Since breaking into a hospital was out the question here, Yohan was my only choice. I got up grabbed my house phone from my receiver and sat back on my couch as quick as possible, which was next to no time at all.

I dialed the numbers and waited.

The phone rand three times, before a deeply melodic voice answered. I could hear wind in the background.

"My dear Kat! I am excited to hear from you! How does my kitten fare?" I could hear the smell in his perfect voice and I melted a little. Silly me to have his reaction to a man who did not care for me.

"I'm well, Yohan." I pursed my lips "It's good to hear from you. It's been too long."

"50 years. I trust you got my gift?"

"I did! These bottles of wine are outstanding. The quality seems to increase every time!"

He laughs and then sighs. "I've gotten much better at it. Have you heard from my Ada. She has run away again. I am currently making my way through Russia and she left about a week ago."

"I didn't know she left again. Why on earth does she do that to you?"

"Ada is such a free spirit. It's in her blood." He waited a moment before speaking. "I'd wait the rest of my endless life for her to return. I really do not care how many she leaves as long as she _returns."_

"And Ada always returns." I nodded to myself. The news no longer hurt as much as it used to. My brain kicks back on and I decided to go to the point.

"Yohan. I actually did not call for a social visit. I have a little problem."

I tell Yohan for how I started teaching in high school. I tell him about Rose Blood and how it was stronger than anything else in the world. I had to work really hard not to kill her, because how thirsty she made me. I left out the parts about her vampiric smell and odd looks. I felt that Yohan had no right to know about any of students. I even left her name anonymous.

After I finished Yohan grunted. "A blood singer? I hear the elders talk of these encounters. They are few and special. I am surprised she still lives! I could not have that self control. That's why I admire you, Kat. Such nobility! I can send more wine in a few days. I could have a truck deliver a large supply under the guise you a scientist. Would that be good?"

"Thank you Yohan. That's what I need to come home and have access to blood. I hope it is not too much trouble?"

"For you, Kat. The world. You and Ada keep me alive."

And I knew that both Ada and I kept him alive in very different reasons. I was the second place best friend who helped him whenever his lady love ran away. And Ada was his sun, moon, and stars.

I hung up after my brief good-byes and my prayers for Ada's return. I took another long swig of blood, just to enjoy the taste, fore heading up stairs. My master bedroom had one giant bed. I had white covers and black pillows. I had not used it all since it arrived three weeks ago. I would just sit on my couch watching TV until day broke. I ignored the bed and went into my bathroom. I had a bunch of make-up lying around in case I needed to fake something like a bruise or something. I never had to, and I was just over nervous. In fact nothing ever happened to be.

I managed to live in perfect peace as a teacher for a near century.

I took off my glasses and removed the awful contacts. It felt better not to have those obstructions in a line of sight. My quick hands removed my bun and my hair fell in perfect waves around my face. I stared at my reflection for a while and sighed.

I had been in control for so long; I hated the game changer Nessie gave me. I may seem cool and collected, but on the inside it was driving me mad. I cursed under my breath and wished I could sleep and slow my wondering mind. But I would have no such respite. I raced back to my room and started stripping off my school clothes. If I couldn't sleep, I could still shower. Bathing was a new experience in general for vampires. The scented body soaps had new depth to the smell, the senseation of warm water was amped up tenfold. It was not painful, as nothing felt horrible against my stone skin, but it was new. It didn't uncoil any tense muscles. I would go in feeling the same as whenever I got out. I did however like the newness of water to my body.

My mind could process so many things at once, that I rarely had time to focus on one thing. However when I showered I could think about the smell of strawberry soap as opposed to real ones, the sound of the water drops and how many drop out the faucet at one time, the feeling of warmth on my skin, the sight of the foggy stream clouds around my head. It was the closest thing to a break I had.

I walked back to my closet and picked up a pair of pajamas like I was really getting ready for bed. I picked out my favorite pink cotton shorts and shirt that had hello kitty embellishments. Also a gift from Yohan about two years back. This was stolen, but it didn't dampish its value. How sad was I?

I was a little lonely kitty cat, pinning over a tiger and his tigress. It was years. I had move on. Yet, would there be another Yohan? Never. I was used to being alone. I spent a century plus living and thriving on solitude. But the feeling of being alone was hard to bare.

I ran a little too quickly to the master bedroom and didn't even wait till the water heated up before getting in and drowning my senses in the shower. I thought about saying in the shower all night. I had certainly done it before! And I was going to do it now.

Part2

I had waited to around four AM to finally turn off the shower. I am glad I had no worries about paying off a bill, because it was going to be the size of all of Washington now. I idly gotten dressed in my pajamas and sat on my bed watching the news. I had a few hours to waste before it was time for school and it took the better part of a minute and half to get ready if I was going vampire speed. It was nice to finally use my bed and I took it upon myself to use it more often. It was warm and soft, but I suppose it would be freezing to anyone attempting to snuggle up with me. My body heat (or lack thereof) radiated to my pillow and blankets, but it didn't bother me at all.

The news was covering the many disappearances in Forks, Washington about two and a half years ago. In a separate story they talked about the increase of found murder victims.

"Many were found without blood. This still baffles police, since there is no evidence. The case has gone cold ever since that cold winter, here in Forks Washington. Lead detective and chief police, officer Swan is here to try to put some of the confusion to rest." The anchor lady tilted the microphone towards a older looking gentlemen with a thick mustache.

I found myself frowning heavily.

It didn't take my doctrine in psychology to find out Forks, Washington had a vampire problem. Two years ago, would be like a few hours to an immortal vampire and if the hunting is this good, without backlash then they would still be here. Vampires won't stay in one spot either. There is no telling if the Forks infestation could grow to here, Kitsap. We weren't all that far away after all.

I listened to the human officer explain about some of the harsher brutalities of the victims. Slashing, and tearing, some victims had pieces of their body ripped off. Not only were there vampires in Forks, they were newborns. I recalled my ravenous period.

I was as brutal as them, my horrors knew no bounds. Not only could I not control my bloodlust, but I did not want to. I enjoyed my power.

I groaned and pulled my knees to my chest and finished watching the report. It ended on a sour scary note, that no suspects were even considered.

I was suddenly horrified for my students. I had not chosen my afterlife, and one mistake like being young and hot tempered could mean your certain doom. Nessie flashed through my mind and was wondering how she was. If there were vampires in Forks, they would surely come for her and her Rose blood. I was sure I had already smelt the scent of the undead on her! What if she was already closing in on her. I felt responsible for all of my students. To me they all had something to live for.

I needed to keep them safe (especially Nessie).

I could barely wait until it was time to get dressed and go. I threw on a navy blue pantsuit with black flattering pinstripes with a pair of black high heels and adorned myself with my father's pearls and sapphire earrings. I quickly put in my annoying brown colored contacts that turned my crimson eyes into muddy brown pools. I worked fast to bun up my hair and placed my glasses on my face. I was quick to run out the door and to my car.

I couldn't get to school fast enough.

By the time, I pulled into the parking lot I was unreasonably excited to see people starting to pile up. I had almost expected the entire human race to be eradicated. I plastered a smile on my face and very happily walked across the parking lot. Because of all the blood I drank last night, I had enough power to withstand the intoxicating lure of the sound of pumping hearts.

A few students gasped when I walked by, and I had become aware that it was only the second day of school and there were a few people who never saw me. I waved to anyone who caught my eye and hurried to my classroom. I placed my things on the desk and started to write today's lesson on the chalkboard slower than I needed to since I had left my door open.

However I would have heard and smelt Walter's presence even with the door closed. It smelt like heavy cologne and roasted coco beans.

"Knock, Knock." He called and I attempted to be surprised by his presence. He was smiling and holding two cups of coffee.

"Walter. Good morning." I said swiping the few loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Morning, Katherine. I have something for you. I figured the new teacher would new a good start to the day." He said extending me a cup. "You seemed like a pumpkin spice kind of lady."

I politely took the cup from his hands.

"Oh Walter. You should not have." I say

_No really. You should not have._

He smiled kind of nervous. "Since I thought this might be the only way you'd have that coffee with me."

I coughed a little not out of any human reasons, but I needed a subject change. He seemed concerned.

"Gees, that sounds like you are coming down with something."

"No no. It's probably nothing." I say with a smile that sent Walter's heart flying.

"So, how was the first day?" I ask again needing a subject change yet again.

He grimaced and leaned towards me. I followed suite even though I could hear him just fine without the subtracted space.

"These teens are awful. I am just waiting for my college application to go through. I can't stand the talk of proms, and computers, and back in my day we were never so lewd." He laughed. "I am old fashioned, he says."

_Me too_. I want to add, but stop myself and just smile. "I happen to like the kids. Very..spunky."

"Well they would like someone like you, Ms. Fortune." He looked me up and down. "I can see you have a lot of…spunk yourself."

I chuckled nervously and turned away to finish my writing on the board. Hopefully, he would leave now.

"You know, I took a little French myself." He said in a bravado tone. I raised an eyebrow doubtfully before turning my attention back to the board. Walter sat on the edge of my desk and started ramble about how he took a trip to France for a little while. He started to ramble off what sounded like French in order to impress me. It was very clear Walter had spent the whole night trying to master his sentences.

I waited till he finished, but it was terribly hard not to laugh in the poor man's face.

He just told me that his name was Jackass and that he would love another egg in his garden, when he meant to explain how beautiful the view from his room was.

"That sounds lovely." I say thankful my stone face took on whatever expression I told it to instead of how I felt. I really hadn't seen anything this funny in a few years. Walter's eyes lite up a bit and his horrible French continued.

By the time the bell had rung I found out Walter's cat had three tits, his bread was leaking, his sister's name was Peter, and he enjoyed long walks through the country while riding a clown and eating ice-cream.

I was so close to losing it, that I could not keep myself smiling. I suppose Walter thought I was completely captivated with him instead of laughing at him. Poor thing.

The first bell rung and I told him, he better go back to class. My voice was light from trying not to laugh.

"We should have lunch in the teacher's lounge. I could tell you more." He asked and I lied and told him that I was already behind in my lesson plan. He did not need to know my lesson plan had extended all the way to graduation and was completed a very long time ago.

Walter left and I allowed myself to laugh to myself until the class started to fill up with my students. Finally one student stood up asked, what was so funny.

"Oh nothing, Roger. I am just excited for the second day." I took the cup of pumpkin spice coffee and tossed it into the can. "Ok everyone, this lesson is the easier one. It start's two simple phrases: Je m'appelle and Tu s'appelle and it means 'my name is' and 'your name is' respectively. Je m'appelle Katherine and Tu s'appelle …" I let the class yell out there names all at once. "Good good. On the board I have some French adjectives on the board and everyone is going to pick out four that best describes you. Then you will need to write four sentences and present them to the class. No pressure. You already broke the ice yesterday with your English introductions so your French introductions are no sweat."

I gave them a chance to work and looked over their faces. I had taught before, but never French. I taught psychology about 5 years ago at a University in Sweden. Compassion warmed my heart and it scared me to know the vampire issue in Forks was unchecked. I was especially excited to make sure Rose Blood was unharmed.

…..

The final period before lunch had come and gone and I was shaken. Nessie had not shown up. I had forced myself to connect the truth that she was sick when she left early, but the smell of vampire was strong on her. Is that was where she was now? With them? Did she know they were toying with you? Rose Blood, think harder than that. I had pondered that all through lunch and if I saw young Nessie in the news, I'd never live with myself. I tried to tell myself that if I wasn't here it would still would be happening. A lion doesn't not stop eating meat whether its in the wild or in cage.

However, whether in a burning curiosity to figure out what Rose Blood was hiding or if out of concern, I found myself sitting in the principal's office. Sitting in the chair and smiling and playing my hands.

The principal of the school was a porky man with a big heart. He was perhaps lazy, but I could tell he had the best for the school at heart; by the way he only hired the best teachers with spotless records.

"Ms. Fortune. What can I do you for?" he asked his eyes glimmering in and out of focus. I smiled and leaned a little closer to him. I held his eyes for a long moment, before speaking in a low purr.

"I'm not going to be able to stay the rest of the day, sir. I am afraid I am feeling a little under the wheatear. Could I take the rest of the day off?"

"S-s- sure. Not a a…problem, I'll have someone fill in for at bus duty." His voice was fragile and deep. I didn't like to dazzle, but sometimes it was absolutely needed.

"Thank you, sir." I say with a huge smile. "So much."

I held his eyes a bit longer, before blinking and turning to walk out. I am sure he would still be checking his breathe and I hurried to move out the hallways before the students could get out the current class. I made it to my car in no time at all and tried to drive away as normally as possible, but I was completely frazzled.

What was I doing?

And more so.

How was I going to do it?

I drove home and sat in my car for a minute going over and over my plan.

I would just try to find her scent. I would go into the woods and try to figure out which house was hers. I would peek through a window and whenever I see her human parents cooking her chicken noodle soup or something, I'd go home and never worry about Nessie again.

But if I found her around vampires…

I'd kill them. I could disable their speed and power and pick them off. I could easily use my powers to do that as long it was less than three. I could fight well enough, but what about Rose blood?

Would it too late? What if she was already bit? Is it possible to suck venom out maybe?

I closed my eyes. What if I did not make it? I could not face an experienced vampire, let alone many. I remembered Rose blood's scent. Some scents were faded and some were stronger with different hints and undertones. This meant different vampires, but I could not be sure how many.

I could die risking my life for a little girl who stared at me like she hated my guts the first time I met her.

I had already died once, so I pretended I had no fear of dying again. What legacy did I have left anyways? All I had were my students and my will for them to be the best they could be. I opened my car door and went inside my house in order to chance clothes. I picked out a brown jogging suit with a floppy hood. I wish I had the same hood I wore in the 1800's, but I had burned it along with the rest of clothes as I left behind my old ways.

I did not see the reason why Rose Blood had to see my face…or watch me die. I took off my earrings but left on my father's pearls. They were all I really had a solid connection too. I pulled the hood over my head and considered writing a will like father always instructed I do for safety reasons.

Leave everything to my youngest living relative. I had to assume, Aunt Anne had been alive enough in order to reproduce and start a family tree. I never really looked into the fact, but then again why would I? I would leave that family alone seeing how I was no longer a part of their world. All bonds and ties were cut off the moment I became a vampire.

Besides I was assumed died over 124 years ago. I couldn't explain that in a will. Instead I found my phone and typed out an email to Yohan. Once I got him to get a cell phone, I also convinced him to make an email account just in case. I told Yohan that I was thinking and if anything ever happened to me, that I'd want him to have my gems. I emailed my bank account information and told him not to use it unless you needed to. I almost typed I loved him, but there was no need.

I had fairly sure I wasn't going a suicide mission, then again I thought that on the night I died.

I walked onto the paved wooded trail and there was a deep over draft overhead. Not breaking news in Forks, but I doubt anyone would be in the woods since it was so hard to see despite it being the middle of the day. I took a deep breath and lunged into the woods in a full sprint.

I was completely focused on trying to locate Nessie's rosy scent. I could smell many humans, but none like her. She had mentioned she loved to hike? These woods branched all around Silverdale and halfway to LaPush. There wasn't a spot in Kitsap that I couldn't find. I didn't realized I had searched almost 4 hours, before the thunderous clap of rain sounded off in the sky. I had prayed the rain I smelt would hold off, but I was out of time.

The first rain drop hit my white tennis shoe, and then a blanket in chilly heavy rain hit down in sheets that felt like a monsoon. I wasn't upset about being soaked, I was upset that the rain was washing away Nessie's scent wherever it had been.

I figured I better do things the old fashion way and I started to keep my eyes open for anything unusual.

The rain got so heavy; it was hard to smell anything, but it, the moss, and the muddy earth beneath me.

However, it wasn't enough to throw off my razor sharp hearing. I stopped and held my breath. I had hear footsteps. Fast ones. Too fast and too perfectly placed to be clumsy humans. Plus, who would be out in this horrid weather?

This was it! I growled low and crotched over my body. The footsteps were suddenly aware of my presence and instead of rushing towards me, they turned and started to run away.

No! I took off after the set of feet. I was excited and nervous, but more so scared. Not for my life, so much, but for what I had assumed was Nessie's protection. I had to really press hard to catch up to the footsteps, but I finally could see the silhouette of the vampire running. I hissed at the large body, but just then it jumped. It jumped so high and fast I lost track. I looked up, but all I could see was rain and tree branches.

"Damn." I snorted looking right from left. I was in trouble. I was big tro-

I could not finish the though, before I knew it a pair of hands were firmly wrapped my face. They were covering my mouth and one was drapped on the back of my head. They were slender and strong and most of sure of their mission should things go south.

"Why are you following my husband?" she asked and the voice was horrifyingly gorgeous. Her quick hands moved from my mouth to my forehead and rested there. I did not dare chance looking around, but I did keep my tongue about me.

"Answer me. I really have no issue with ripping you apart."

"I'm just looking for someone." I said in frantic growl.

The hands gripped the sides of my faces harder and I just noticed I was experiencing pain. Something I never had done before. I never had been in a fight with another vampire.

"But you were trailing my husband with intent to kill. He ran away, yet you followed. And that makes me very unhappy. What is your business here, and I am not buying this innocent bullshit." She sounded livid. I was waiting for the right moment to catch her off guard with my powers, but before I could I hear a deeper voice behind me. The mud grunted and squished under his apparent heavy mass.

"Rosalie. I'm ok. Maybe you…shouldn't…you know." He made a sound that made me think of someone drawing a line through their throat dramatically. What was going on? Was this guy so morbid he made it into a joke, or was he so dumb he didn't realize the gravity of the situation?

"She reeks of human blood. She'd be dangerous." The female says smoothly. "She was trying to hurt you because she assumed you owned the turf here. It's very clear."

The big one gets closer to me and I feel his huge hands on my neck. His one palm wrapped clear around my neck, and I was well aware of the tremendous power he had. They were so close I could smell them in the rain.

"You have our scent. You won't forget it. If you smell it anywhere, clear out the way and get far away. We won't start a fight. But you can be damned sure we know how to finish it."

I let that register in my mind a bit, it meant I did not have a chance in hell. I needed to retreat back to my home and rethink my misstep. I had no clue what to do after this as far as Nessie had been concerned. I heard a sigh and the female voice told the male "He was going soft on her."

I didn't give the bulky male time to respond before I raised my power full flare. I extended my chains around them and drained them of every last vampire sense out of them. They stumbled to the ground, unable to lift their weight and I ran for it. I had not hoped they would give chase. I pushed forward with all my might with my goal of getting out of the woods. I had to get to civilization, where I knew the couple wouldn't find me. I finally got to a road and hopped the medium and started jogging back into town, where I was.

It seems I hadn't gone out of city bounds too much, because I made it Silverdale City limits. This fancy city was at least twice the size of Port Angeles and more populated. I pretended to jog at human speed and flipped inside the first store I could find. Upon walking in I imminently realized I had walked into a diner from all the food I smelt. I took down my hood and smiled as normally as I could. The three men at a table looked at me up and down, but I am sure it was because I was literally dripping wet. I saw the owner do a double take of me and I felt obligated smile apologetically for tracking so much water in.

The diner was pretty small, as it was the size of my house, but it was a cozy place. I remembered I used to like the smell of freshly cooked pie, which this place had in abundance. The owner shouted to his wife about getting a towel and fast ran to the back. A moment later a small blonde woman came out looking annoyed. She was taken aback by me and I knew I looked like something alright.

I thankfully hadn't taken out my contacts, but my bun had been destroyed and completely fell in wet waves were slick against my face. My jogging suit was all too clingy to my body from being wet and my shoes were muddy and filthy.

The woman gave me the towel and glowered at me. I smiled very bright and offered my apologies in my most sincere voice. I had given her a sap story on how my car broke down while I was jogging and I had to walk up a mile in the rain.

She nodded as she let me towel off. I was aware of the old men with praying eyes, but I was more focused on wasting time out here. I wanted the couple I meet to be long gone, before I ventured into the forest.

"Do you need to call a tow?" asked one of the men watching and I shook my head. "Already done. I just couldn't wait till they showed up. I thought I could bet the rain. I was wrong." I lied with a huge smile. The lady sat me down and looked at me expectedly before leaving me in the booth.

Oh. She wanted me to buy something?  
I guess that was the human thing to do after walking in the rain. I should be cold and tired and because of that I should have been starving. I looked at the elderly gentleman sizing me up quickly before turning my attention to the menu. I suppressed a frown at what I was about to do.

When I heard the kitchen door swing open, I was greeted with a gasp.

"M-M-Ms. F-ortune…"

I turned to see my student Kevin holding up a platter but looking like he had seen a ghost. "Is that you?!"

I smiled and waved him over. It was nice to see a familiar face after almost facing death.

"Oh Kevin! I had no idea you worked here. Fancy meeting you here." I say casually and his eyes grew wider when he noticed my clothing.

"I had car trouble and had to walk in the rain." I say before adding. "What is fresh on the menu?"

He gulped and walked towards me.

"We have a special on…on…on…" his mouth stopped moving although he was searching for words. His eyes darted all over my body and it wasn't completely gross. The poor boy just honestly never seen anything designed to attract his attention. He was young and couldn't control his thoughts. It looked like he was struggling very hard to even breathe or remember his name. I perked up an eyebrow as his face turned red. As cute as it was, it was getting out of hand. There was only a few minutes of ogling I could stand.

"Kevin?"

"Oh! Sorry! We have eggs and bacon. Or a hamburger…I kind of forget the rest. All man, my mom is going to kill me if I don't learn this stupid menu." He mutters the rest and I giggle and look at the menu before setting on my literal poison. I looked at him and grinned.

"I'll take, How do you say, the French toast." I make sure my accent was full and hardy which cause him to relax a lot. I was also tugging my chains around. Willing him to move a little swifter and more careful. It seemed to boost up his confidence too. I never really know what will happen if I increase a person's potential. Even if I know their powers is always seems to be a little twist. No one thinks the same, so my power affects people different. He walks away for a while and when he returns with a plate of beautiful looking warm cinnamon bread. Heat swirled off it and the confectionary sugar was powered on top.

"So your parents own this place? Very cool." I look around and mean that compliment from the bottom my still heart.

He smiles softly and says thank you. "I don't have time to myself because of it though. I'm behind in classes."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh. Can you sit a spell? I'll be happy to re-teach today's lesson." And at that point, I didn't mind and it wasn't to hide front the couple. I am sure they realize what I could do now that they would be fully recovered and trying to figure out what happened. They won't bother me without a plan even if they did trail me here.

He looked thrilled and shocked all at the same time. He didn't ask permission before he plopped down across from me. I took a bit of the thick toast and was horrified to realize it was three sliced piled up on top of each other. I would regret this tonight for sure. I took out a few crumpled dollar bills from my pocket, which were soggy and Kevin laughed out.

"Dinners on me. Mom would be majorly annoyed if you handed her wet cash too. She hates when women are prettier than her" He whispers. He suddenly realizes he had been too bold and I pretended not to hear the last part by munching on some toast.

I tell him the food is great and he looked very prideful.

"It's a family recipe, Ms. Fortune."

"Kevin please, we are out of school. Call me Kat. Now let's see…My name is.."

I stayed at the diner helping Kevin for about a while. He got the lesson rather quickly, but I was still holding onto him with my chains. I had finished all my toast and I was paying for it right now. I was heaving over the toilet at home. I was out of my wet clothes and there was no sign of the couple anywhere.

I was vomiting up if I could cry I would have been. It seemed normal to throw up, because if I was human, I would have the same.

What a day.

Who were those people. Rosalie's name and her slender hand was itched into my mind was well as the bigger one's huge hand and power.

Had those been the ones around Nessie?

If so, what could do?

When I finished puking I dragged myself to my bed and layed down. I wasn't asleep of course, but I wanted to pretend. I closed my eyes and ran nonsense through my mind to simulate dreaming.

It was bad and I figured it was a hell of a lot better than thinking for the rest of the night.

Outside, I hear the pelting rain coming down in angry sheets.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part 1

I couldn't seem to want to pull myself together that next morning.

The rain had not stopped since yesterday and I just now understood how the vampire population could thrive so brilliantly here in Washington. It was always cloudy or rainy here. Add that with an endless amount of forest and you have the perfect conditions to go unnoticed.

I had quickly pinned up my hair and put on my glasses. And casually walked out the door to my car. I was wearing a brown overcoat that went to my knees a pair of leggings and boots. Of course I was wearing a dress underneath, but I really had no intention of taking off my coat.

I had debated all night, whether to go look for Rose Blood after school again.

Clearly these there are more than newborns here in Washington. There are old and seasoned vampires too. I rethought of the male and his mate and their scents were like a fresh coat of paint. Would it be wise to go looking for them? Surely they would be cautious of my where about now. I wonder if they were the ones who took Nessie? Surely they were capable.

I guess whenever I walked through the door, I was frowning so heavily that even Walter took one look at me and turned around, he managed stayed away from me. I sat my stuff down and started writing down the lesson on the chalkboard. I had shut my door, which was a clear sign that I was not ready to be bothered. Despite that there was a knock at the door.

I almost lost it, when the faint smell of roses drifted through the crack in the door.

_Could it be?_

I ran at vampire speed to open the door and much to my surprise, Renesme Cullen was standing in front of me. Her face had a pink blush on her checks and she was looking down at her Frye Black leather boots. Her bronze curls were in a bouncy ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a thick loose grey sweater with golden studs on the shoulders. Around her neck was a grey knitted scarf. She looked up at me, then down again.

Was she embarrassed?

"Oh Nessie!" I say in shock. I was so thankful she alive, I could have hugged her.

"Ms. Fortune, can I talk to you for a minute?" she says and I nod and let her in. I was deeply confused on what in the world could she be wanted to talk about.

Nessie looks up at me and cocks her head to the side. I wonder if she wanted me to start the conversation.

"Please, Nessie. You can tell me anything." I say. I was quite sure she would never tell me everything though.

"I'm switching classes. It's in my father's best interest that I take more advanced courses….To challenge myself. I am going to take the senior's French."

She sounded like she was breaking up with me, instead of switching classes. Here I was just thankful she was alive. I laughed despite myself.

"Nessie! C'est la vie. You are actually too advanced to be in this class, anyways."

She looked up a little shocked, but smiled. "Too bad. I really enjoyed you as a teacher."

Nessie turned to leave, but my mind was suddenly for her. The smell of vampire still hinted around her rosy scent.

"Nessie, wait."

She raises her eyebrow and waited.

"I have an idea. I have a free period after lunch. I know that's your study hall period. I could the extra help? Could you student aid for me?"

I lied about the help, but I am sure I could find something for her to do that didn't involve being around killer blood drinkers.

Her eyes got huge and the color drained from her face, then her brow furrowed heavily. She must have been going through an inner monologue about something. I tightened my jaw and waited on her response.

Wordless she nodded. "Sure, that'll be ok."

I didn't try to hide my amusement.

"Good. Shall I see you this afternoon after lunch?"

She nodded and hurried off to her first period.

I was exponentially better as soon as her Rose scent left my room. I was still high enough on human blood that her scent wasn't at all that bad. That didn't mean that I was completely immune to her charms. I would have to be extra careful now.

I was just glad I wouldn't have to hunt down that couple I met in the woods. They seemed experienced and even with my extra abilities I couldn't handle a larger coven. It did however trouble me greatly that she still felt it necessary to hang around them. How sadistic was it to play with your food?! These vampires were psychos.

When I finished writing the lesson on the board I went to open the door to let the first period in.

I didn't wait too long to jump right into the day. I was actually really happy to see these kids back today. Today Kevin seemed more perky than usual and even answered some questions.

I smiled; I guess that one lesson did the trick. I idly wondered if the principal would let me tutor kids after school. I certainly had the time! In fact I had nothing but time. Of course, I typically got what I wanted in the end. Whether it was due to my high class upbringing, or my life as a beautiful vampire, but I was clearly spoiled. Perhaps not in the bratty, way, but in the way that whenever I didn't get what I wanted it drove me to extremes.

Such extremes as trying to protect a little mysterious bronze hair girl, in order to ease my guilt.

The day came and went quickly and by the end of the day, I was sitting on the end of my desk and reading and translating my kids a novel. Their assignment was to take one scene of their favorite fairy tale and translate it to French. I used the part of Juliet killing herself as my example and I gotten so into the place, I read all of her monologue in French and adding a dramatic flair to my voice. When I had paused, the class was quiet and amazed. I giggled. "…Or something to that effect." I shut the book and adjusted my glasses on my face.

"Tell you what. Whoever acts out their scene the best gets extra credit. How about we have a French play night? I'll bring in a chest of props and pop some popcorn. Of course I will have to make the project worth more of your grade, but at least we can sit and judge each other." I laugh as the excited cheers and whispers crossed the room.

"Finally an assignment that isn't a total bore!" Whispered Megan who was shaking her head. I heard Kevin ask if we could do it in groups and I agreed. The class chattered wildly and when they calmed down. I told them that presentations will be on Friday of next week. The bell rung and my kids thanked me on being so 'cool'.

I treated the next two groups in the same way and soon it was time for lunch. I left the door open and sat at my desk and started drawing up a syllabus for the new unexpected project. There was no way I was going to lunch to partake in that slop today. I had just gotten over those pieces of French toast and I would have to be more careful to wriggling myself out of eating situations. I had some papers I left ungraded for Nessie to do whenever she got here, and I was doing some enjoyment reading.

Something, I hadn't done since moving to Kitsap.

I guess lunch was over, because RoseBlood knocked on my door shyly. I knew she arrived beforehand from her scent, but I waited till she knocked for me to dogear my page and shut my textbook.

"Nessie. Hello, dear. Glad you could make it. Shut the door, please. The people in the hallways are a noisy bunch." I say and she follows my instructions. I explain to her what I wanted to be done and how to do it only once and she got the pull picture. She started reading through the stack of papers and marking things off in red pen.

I waited a while, before settling back into my book.

"…The complete psychological guide of evidence based mental practices?" Her voice was mellow.

I nodded and grinned. "It's my major after all."

"Ah, Yes. Dr. Fortune. My father has the same one in his study." She says. "But I haven't gotten around to it."

"Oh? Is he a psychologist?"

"A doctor actually. He has been one for a while too." She says.

"That's wonderful! I would love to chat up, Dr. Cullen one day. He seems knowledgeable."

"There's not too much, Carlisle doesn't know." She says brimming with pride. I couldn't help myself but ask.

"So you call your adoptive dad by his first name?"

She looked up and nodded. "Sometimes. We all kind of do. It's not in disrespect, but he just that casual. I love him a lot. He saved every single one of my siblings in his own way. Him and my mother Esme. I am surprised they can keep up with us sometimes." She laughs. "My brothers are a handful."

"Brothers? So there is more than Edward?"

"Jasper and Emmett." She says without missing a beat. "There are my sister's Rose and Alice too. Rose and Jasper are physically related like me and Edward but everyone else is not. Of course, my brother's wife Bella lives with us too. We are a close family."

"Your brother's wife? Well, how well do you get along with her?" the psychologist in me wanted to poke around in her mind a bit. Maybe I could figure out why she would live so dangerously."

"Oh Bella is my blessing!" she says furrowing her brow. "She has done so much for me. She is very kind and…so pretty. She takes me to talk her dad too and he as nice as she is, only he tells bad jokes and is bad at cooking. I am not sure where I would be with Bella."

"So she is your mother figure?"

"My mother died giving birth to me." She says shaking her head. "She and Edward help pick up the pieces. I mean I love Carlisle so much, but sometimes. I have this sinking feeling. I don't belong. I am…well I am a hybrid of sorts. I don't really belong in their lives."

I nod slowly. "I know what you mean."

She looks up at me again and I wink at her. "I am mixed too. French and African. My father's side was less than amused, but my father loved me anyways. He had to fight for me to have equal rights after my mom died birthing me. Renesme, it seems we are kind of cut from the same cloth."

Her face brightens up quickly and what walls she held up crumpled down in that moment.

"It's not really so bad. In fact I wouldn't want a different family! Even if we aren't blood, we are all bonded…even my dog has a special attachment."

I laugh. "That's wonderful Nessie. Oh you have a dog. I really never liked them. Always barking, and slobbering on everything! Ugh. I did however have a cat named Fife back in Geneva. She was the prettiest thing."

She smiles. "Is that why you didn't mind having Kevin call you Kat?"

I raise an eyebrow and she shrugs. "Kevin talks about seeing you in the diner all the time. Most of the freshmen call you Kat now anyways."

I nod and put my face in my hand. "Yes. I guess you can say that."

Nessie purses her lips before talking. She tells me I am very cat like and I live up to my name. I laughed out loud. Yohan has told me that before. I never disputed it, because I actually did love cats. If animals did not naturally flee from us vampires, then I would have adopted one a long time ago.

"Well you live up that your name as well."

She flinches and her eyes dart down. "A monster?" she asks, but I shake my head.

"How could such a pretty girl be a monster? No, Nessie is a word in Greek. It means pure. And you don't seem to have a bad bone in your body." I say and level on how truth my words are.

The famous crooked smile took over her face and I couldn't help but mirror her.

"So Nessie. Tell me more about yourself. You say you can play the violin? In my youth, my father made me learn how to play the harp. I haven't touched one in years though. And its perplexed me for a long time on how you can say shopping is a sport. Unless its jewelry. I rather pull on the first pair of clothes I find" I say and she laughs.

"Ms. Fortune, you sound a lot like Bella. Let me tell about how hard it was trying to learn the violin. Not because it was hard, but my big brother Emmett apparently had a vendetta against it. His folks tried to get him to play before Carlisle adopted him apparently and he was convinced in their demonic power."

The next hour we shared experience after experience. She told me about how overprotective her brother is and how he sometimes forgets that she can take care of herself until Bella reminds him. I tell her how my life was like in college without going into detail of the accidentally murders and drinking blood.

She and I talk about the difference in harp and violin and we discuss psychological theories. She is clearly an addict to information, because she had many questions on psychology. It was a subject she never really experienced. She and I talked in French about the French class she was in and she told me that she hated the boys in the class because they always tried to flirt with her.

I told her that I had the same problem with the teacher and she seemed horrified that the fact Walter had a thing for me.

"What a sleazebag." Nessie says sticking out her tongue. "Gross with a capital G. You are way too good for him. He doesn't even care about the kids here. But…you care."

The last part sounded like a question. The bell rung and I noticed that she was able to finish the work even though we had been talking the whole time.

I cleaned up the mess and before she left I answered her question.

"I just want the best for my students." I tell her. "It's my will that they will grow up and not have to live with the horrible things and be full of regrets. Just because I am a just French teacher, I hope that I could help out some student on some level. I did some pretty awful things- things that cannot be excused, and I just want to make things right."

Her eyes seemed too wise for her age as she looked me in my eyes. It was a meaningful stare full of understanding. It almost leveled me.

"Hell is reserved for monsters." She says. "And you aren't a monster, Kat."

I want to cry. I wanted to run away from this girl who was clearly was not a part of the world I though she lived in. I want to ask her questions. I wanted to pick her up into my arms and demand she tell me what she really knows and what she was. But all I could do is stand and continue to watch her frame turn and exist my room.

"See ya, tomorrow, Ms. Fortune." She says over her shoulder.

Part 2

I had learned a lot in the past two months of school.

The icy rain had eventually become slushy snow and the students were now completely intergraded into their classrooms and school was in full swing. I had lost some students and my classroom size had evened out, but I didn't mind. It just meant more I could focus on. I had started to pay attention to my student's talents and anytime I had a good chance would extend my will.

And more good than chaos came out of it.

Kevin got a date to homecoming.

Reba the normally reseeded and shy found her way to becoming the class president, because of her ability in persuasion. I had many students become great in sports even if I wasn't around because they realized their potential and most gratifying was the fact that everyone seemed to be happy again. It was a good feeling to have again like it was when I was human. I guess even now without physically trying I brought about the best in people. It scared me to think if I also was bringing out the worst in someone as well.

Nessie and I continued our after lunch rendezvous and sometime between the second and third week it became more about talking and less about the stack of papers she graded. I taught her about psychology and the history of Geneva, and the finer points to discovering a gem's worth- as she had taken a liking to my 'bling' as she called it. And she told me about her little world- wherever it was.

Nessie had gone on about how her sister Rose and Edward were getting tired of her dog breaking things. She, the dog named "jake" and Emmett apparently were typically in some type of trouble and Jake was in the dog house. She told me that she Bella, Rose, Alice and their mother Esme had went on a girl's night out hike to leave the boys to clean up the mess of the broken chandulure. I questioned how a dog could break that and she smiled coyly.

"My dog actually a very large breed and is totally energetic all of time. And when you pair that with my Forceful and overpowered brother Emmett things are bound to be broken. I think they were playing Frisbee in the house. My mom was going to pass out when she saw the mess. I thought it was pretty rad, but I couldn't let Edward know that. But Kat, the shopping in Silverdale was _choice_! Alice had scored these amazing shoes that…."

Her story was detailed, but brief and I found myself smiling at everything she said. She was an interesting child that's for sure. She is my favorite student. In fact she held the title for my favorite human. I thought about the vampires she smelt of and wondered if they thought the same. If they were waiting to turn her so she could spent forever with them.

It had crossed my mind, but it quickly shot it down. How selfish would that be? I couldn't claim a person. But it would nice to have a daughter. I envied Esme for finding her, but I was glad I had not as well. I was a lone ranger and very independent. I couldn't raise a farm let alone a child. I guess I really was a big cat.

When they day was done, I would pretend to enjoy Walter's jokes before driving home feeling very content with life. When I get home, I would always take a single long sip of wine, before closing the lid. Not that I had a shortage. Yohan had made good on his word. A week after the call I had a delivery truck send me twelve cases of wine. That was more than enough blood, and I had to install a wine cellar in my garage to accommodate the blood. If I needed more I would just ask, but my burning desire was at stand still for the most part.

Rose blood still smelt heavenly.

However it was all peace.

The only thing that horrified me was the news.

The death toll was rising again and all signs pointed to vampires.

I couldn't be sure if they were Nessie's vampire's but I could only assume they had a hand in the murders. It was getting to be a dangerous game and I felt the need to step in.

Some days Nessie showed up, but other days she did not. She told me that this was because of the Cullen's love of hiking, yet I wasn't so sure. Anyone could look at Nessie and tell she was well ok off, but no matter how rich you are you aren't going to travel to someplace not covered in snow to hike and be back within a weekend or day. She was going to hang out with her vamps.

It was one day in particular that she had been gone an entire week straight since which was unlike her. I was worried sick, and I was afraid the vampires finally got to her. I knew from the news and gossip there was a killer in Kitsap.

So I found myself in the woods again, wearing my brown overcoat with my heeled boots leaving indents in the snow. This time, I had a plan and a system. I had not walked here, but drove to the address Nessie has on her student ID. It was a product of careful espionage the night before. And the house had apparently been buried in the woods. I had my scarf covering most of my face, and my glasses firmly placed on my face. I would knock on the door and be very careful in explaining I was worried about Nessie's absence from school. Esme sounded like a wonderful woman from what Nessie explained and I am sure she would not be off put. The snow sparkled like white jewels in ths fleeing sunlight and the trees seemed to create a path up to the Cullen household as they lined up on the right and left.

The house was huge. The only other home I had seen this big was the villa I lived in my youth. It was made from bricks and had many windows that were open. I counted three stories and thought there had to be at least 5 rooms in there. I worked up the nerve to ring the doorbell, but nothing. I knock twice, but I swore I heard a shuffling from behind the door.

Was I being ignored? How rude!

I walked around to the back of the house, but was greeted by a huge garage. The automatic door was shut, but judging by the lock, there were some pretty expensive cars being keep safe. I saw a porch and a swing set and I wondered if the Cullen's adopted a baby too? I continued to walk around the home and was honestly admiring how beautiful it was. I had to admit, I was antsy that no one bothered to open the door, but I could come back later. I looked up at the top floor and saw the edge of fine furniture. The curtains were pink and zebra striped so I assumed I had found Nessie's room.

I took in a deep breath and the scent of Roses had surely been through this path many of times. In fact, I also smelt that musky odor I had before. It was faint, but it was growing stronger at a horrifying pace. As though something was running towards me…

My ears were suddenly alive with what I thought were paw prints crunching through the snow. I turned fast and my eyes could not believe what I was seeing.

The smell was awfully overwhelming- like a deep dirty woodsy musk. It turned my guts and bubbled up a feeling I never had before.

I looked up to see a huge animal, panting, leering, and snarling walking out the woods.

Its eyes were deep and cold. Like an animal's.

Its fur was rusty brown and shaggy. Like an animal's.

Its nostril's flared and its teeth were bared in anger. Like an animal's.

But this thing was no animal! It was shaped like a wolf, but big a horse. It was livid. The look it gave me, was the same one I had wore so many years go.

Blood lust. Pure uncapped thirst for death.

And its eyes were on me.

My first reaction was to growl. My body reacted on its own as I got on to a crouch. It was flight or fight time, because clearly it had not intentions on living me alive.

The beast let out a sharp howl, before charging me. I ran the opposite way expecting to take it off guard, but it was quick, too quick. It had already caught up and used its tremendous body to knock me out of the way. I hit a tree and snapped it over. I picked myself up and tried to stumble out the way before it got up.

_That…hurt. That thing had enough power to hurt me?!_

"What in the hell are you?" I hissed as it come back snapping at my body. I rolled out the way and grabbed it tail and tossed it back. The creature used it huge claws to grip the ground before sliding off. My slashes and punches hurt it, but it kept getting up.

I wasn't faster than it.

I wasn't overpowering it!

It started to charge towards me again, picking up the speed of a speed semi truck and I held out my hand. I extended my will and tried to rip the power from him. I focused really hard, but it never slowed. It didn't even realize and its knife shaped teeth found themseleve sunken into my hand.

It happened so slow, yet so quick.

It heard a rip and the flash of different colors. My glasses flew from my face and I knew to move back as quick as I could, but I stumbled back against a tree. My eyes were as big as full moons as I saw the beast with a small sun kissed color hand in his tremendous mouth. It spat it out, like it tasted gross.

I could not understand until I felt the exploding pain my wrist.

I screamed out loud. The first time I screamed since I was being burned in the vampiric change. My yells bounced off the snow and throughout the forest as I clutched the spot where my hand used to be.

This thing, ripped my hand off my body. It did not seem at all satisfied with just my hand as it snarled at me again.

My powers had not worked, which lead me to a blood codling realization.

One, this power this beast had was not raw ability, but instinct. It was his most natural response to a vampire, was to completely destroy it. I looked in its big eye and saw nothing but fire and disdain. There was no trace of humanity and all that mattered was my death. It's breath was heavy and rugged as the clouds of cold ice appeared around it's snout.

As I looked in its eyes I realized that may be last thing I ever seen. I suddenly regretted not being able to see Yohan again, but I didn't regret looking for Nessie. I had hoped to save her, but I hadn't made it.

I shivered and was aware I was scared. When was the last time I was honestly horrified? If I had a heart it would be knocking down my chest walls. I was to my core scared and it was something I never experienced. My body made me hiss, trying to warn off the beast but I didn't think I could win this fight. I bared my teeth and growled deeply.

If I was going to die, then I could at least sink my teeth in the mongrel.

I was petrified beyond belief, yet my vampire senses forced me to continue.

My instincts vs the beast.

The beast charged at me and I let myself go to instinct instead of ability.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four part 1

This thing was out classing me, and I was literally down to one good hand. Its heavy paws were rapidly closing the distance between us. I couldn't think all I could do was act. I was backed against the large oak. He let out a huge bellow of a bark as he lunged forward, his mouth a gapped. I pushed out my arm and he took it in between his teeth and it sounded like glass breaking. This was my chance, before he could let go, I doubled back. I raked my nails across his face. I felt my nails contact with his skin beneath its fur. I took my nails all the way across its face and blinding him in his left eye. He howled and fell over.

I could smell blood. Deeply musky blood.

I took my chance to get away. I ran as fast I could before it could recover.

The pain was unbearable. He had bitten my right arm completely off. I used to my left to clutch at the shoulder stub. I swear I could feel the blood exploding from my arm, but nothing was coming out. I wondered if I would always feel this phantom pain of bleeding if I survived this night. My finger tips were dipped in the beast's blood. I pictured the bloody snow around the crumpled beast. Hopefully I had successfully fully blinded him.

My coat was ripped open and hanging in shreds; my hair was wildly whipped around my face. My shirt was utterly nonexistent thanks to beast's terrible claws. The icing on the cake, was I did not have a right hand anymore.

I had to leave Washington. I had to take get on a plane to anywhere, but here. I feared the beast would haunt me down if I stayed. I felt awful for abandoning Nessie, but my instincts were in full swing. They shouted "Survive!" into every atom of my being. I was going to do everything possible to protect my livelihood.

I'd have to run home. I'd collect the money and a few clothes after destroy my bottles of blood. I'd leave quickly and anonymously just like I had arrived to Kitsap. I had left behind my car a few yards ago, but there was no way I was going to stop and turn around. My car did not make me feel safe enough. Would I ever feel safe again?

I was so swept up in my thoughts, so completely drowned in my fears that the beast was following me, I had not been paying attention that I had ran into a strong coven of vampires.

I cursed out loud as their smell had over taken the area. They knew I was here now, and I could easily smell the one named Rosalie and along with some new ones. I thought about running past them, but I hear a voice say "Stop her!"

A blonde woman was the first to meet me head on and we collided with the sound of thunder clapping.

I fell over and my head snapped on a tree, quickly leveling it. I hissed and looked up to see the ravenous blonde crotched over me. She was gorgeous. Even for a vampire, and by far prettier than I was. Her lips were furrowed in a deadly grin.

"You went to my home. I told you to say away from my family!" She lunged forward and I growled as my chains took a hold to her. Her body went week and crumpled. She was agile, but I could take care of that. And then they flew at me.

The Big one who was with the blonde tried to grab me from behind, but I slowed down his speed and kicked him in the face. A blonde male sank his teeth into my shoulder, but I threw him as I reduced his power. I tried to run again, but a pixie framed dark hair was able to dodge my movements before I could land a quick hit.

"Bella, shield!" she yelled as my rampage continued and my eyes hit the one name Bella. Her hair was long and brown and she was quite pretty in her plain features. She was grimacing at me. "I-I can't." she cried.

Whatever she could do, I was not about to let it happen. I whipped my chains around her and pulled everything from her. Her eyes rolled the back of her head and her legs buckled as she fell into the snow. She mouthed something as she fell, but I was not paying attention. I was seeing shades of red.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared as I gripped my tore arm. The big one with Rosalie was growling at me and reading for another tackle. From the corner of my eye I see two more vampires running through the trees. One was quick.

Quicker than I had ever seen.

I expected him to charge at me, but he went to the one named, Bella who was still crumpled on the ground. Perhaps I had pulled a little too hard on her. I hissed and backed up.

The bronze haired one picked up Bella off the ground. He wasn't facing me, until the others started to close in on me.

"LET ME LEAVE." I say again, unwilling to fight a number of 8 vampires. I could only focus on three at time. They'd devour me in no time. He looked up at me so suddenly and repeated what I had though verbatim.

"She's unwilling to fight, because she can't use her ability on more than 3 at time." His voice was velvet and smooth. It was also angry. More livid than I ever heard another human being. Had I hurt his mate?

I growled deeply, despite looking scared. I could feel myself slipping as I ran out space. Could he hear my thoughts, is that possible? I looked at him and I shuddered. He was just as horrifying at the beast right now. Would he still be hurt? I hope so.

"She left Jake in pretty bad shape." He called.

The pixie framed one's eyes went wide; she looked one direction, before racing off towards the house.

Jake?! That thing had a name?

The blond male had lunged forward and I chained down his stealth, but the big one went right behind him and I tried to hold back his power. Edward snarled and started to charge me forcing me to drain him of his lighting fast speed. However, I once again found myself in the clutches of the blonde.

This time her teeth were mere inches from my throat.

I hissed, but it was a failed attempt.

"Fix them." Said a different voice. He was tall and clearly older than the rest. His eyes were a shade of gold that was truly enticing. He was statuesque with his blonde hair and sweat vest and overcoat.

I grimaced, but retracted my will to do bad from the bunch and they instantly got back up. The one named Rosalie grunted. She sounded like she was begging to kill me.

The one with bronze hair spoke up.

"Why isn't Bella, Waking up?!" he was holding her in his arms. Bella's eyes were still curled back.

I looked around when I realized that question was directed towards me. Everyone had golden eyes? Vampires weren't supposed to have eye color besides the crimson. Were they even vampires? Were they like the beast?

The bronze hair one snarled at me. "Fix her, _now!"_

Roses teeth nipped at my neck and I spoke up.

"She'll wake up soon." I said. I hadn't know her particular powers so I just pulled at whatever I thought might be there. I must have pulled off everything she had. She'd be ok in about a few minutes. I've done it before to Ada. We had been fighting that day…

The memory of our lunging and snapping at each other played in my mind. It was back when Yohan chose her instead of me. I had attacked her in a jealous rage. She was only going to hurt him whenever she ran off again. I had attempted to pull away her ability to live as violent as it sounds, until Yohan pulled me off. I bet that would have been enough to kill a regular human.

"She can take away abilities." The bronze haired one spoke. "As well as enhance them. Be careful."

_How did he know?_

I thought about struggling, but I knew I'd be no good. A mind reader. He'd know way before I tried to use my power and could have me killed in an instant.

"Edward. Is this the one?" The older one spoke.

Edward…That name…. I had heard it before.

Suddenly the smell of Roses entered the woods. It was arriving faster than what should have been possible.

"Nessie!" I cried. "Nessie, run away. Get out of here!"

She was walking into a blood bath.

The one named Edward went completely still as Nessie appeared. She was dressed in snow boats and a pink fluffy coat. Her face was littered with tears and her face was pale pink. Was it the cold, or was she crying that made that color.

"Stop! Guys stop. That's my teacher. Daddy, please. Listen." She touched the bronze haired one's face and it went still for a while.

"Daddy?! Nessie, run away. Save yourself! These creatures are not humans."

I yelled, but she looks at me sadly. A lonely tear running down her perfect cheek. She grinned so morbidly as she closed the gap in between us.

"No, Kat. This is my family." She says and Rose tells her to go away. Nessie ignores the blonde and her tiny hand touches my face.

It started off so black and cloudy, but then the images became so vivid and real!

Images that told a intricate story. Of Nessie's story.

"Will mommy be ok?" she asked still not stopping the images from flooding my head. I was looking at a picture of a human girl and the bronze haired man standing in a meadow, but I could see Nessie's features. She looked exactly like the bronze haired vampire behind her. Rosalie's mouth backed up, but she still held me in place.

"Bella will wake up soon, sweetheart." She said

I started to piece together the story faster than what she showed me.

Edward was not her brother. But her biological father. Bella who, was actually her birth mother, was human at the time of her birth. She didn't lie. Her mother had died giving birth. But she never said she didn't get back up.

She was half vampire.

And this coven, was in fact her family.

Part 2

Nessie had shown me most of her life, before I couldn't hold still any longer. My arm was engrossed in pain. It felt like someone was rubbing peppered chilies into an open wound, but the blonde did let me move.

"It hurts." I moaned. And the older blonde, who I found out, who was in fact Carlisle Cullen gave me strangest look.

I shook my head and moaned again. "Nessie. Are you ok? Can you get her to let me go home? I just want to leave." I begged her and she sighed.

"Auntie Rose. She is good. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Nessies voice was low and pleading. Rosalie grunted and prattled on about how she did not trust me.

Edward's voice was suddenly clear as he gasped. He was starting to relax and his jaw unclenched. In his arms, his wife stirred. Bella's eyes fluttered open, before she moaned. "What's going on?" she asked in her sing song voice.

"Bella! Are you hurt, love?" Edward tried to place her down on the ground so stand up right

"I'm ok. Just…a slight headache." She stood up, but then wobbled. Before I could even blink, she was back in Edward's strong grip. I've never saw anyone care for someone to that degree. Edward's entire being so focused on Bella's. Did he even realize his sister was about to execute another vampire, while his daughter watched? Or maybe, he did not care?

"Roasalie. Please. She is no harm to us now." Called Esme who was walking over to us. Rosalie quickly retracted her arms, without anything else being sad. I suppose Esme was just as refereed in the coven as her mate.

Esme's dimples were the first thing I noticed. The self appointed team mom, reached her hand down. She was helping me up? After I was a few minutes away from trying to attack their coven. I took her hand and left her lift me up. Nessie's hands slide off my face as I ascended. Esme took off her coat and covered me. Not that either of us needed protection, but I was not decent for company- especially males.

I looked her in her eyes for a long time, before speaking. "I never…. I was only looking for Renseme. I thought…I thought that she might have been in danger…and I…the beast…" I stopped talking and just shuddered. Esme's eyebrow went up and she called her son's name.

"Edward, honey. Please…" she kindly gestured towards me. Edward was still looking at Bella as he spoke.

"She is a teacher and whenever Nessie did not show up, she figured she was hanging around vampires. She could smell our scent on her during school hours. She thought we were going to harm her. Her heart was in the right place. Until she meet Jake. She is very shaken up, but she does not have any association to the recent killings."

Bella's head turned towards me and she nudged Edward's shoulder, begging him to put her down. "I'm ok, Edward." She says sweetly, before going to pick Nessie up off the ground. She had stopped crying and was now just looking around from face to face. She embraced her daughter in a way that gave me goose bumps. It reminded me of the hugs father used to give me and I'd give anything to have him around again.

"Sounds like a misunderstanding. I'm very sorry."

I nodded then Esme took my hand and grimaced. "My apologies as well. Jacob sure did a number on you. Carlisle? Can she be fixed?"

"Provided Jake didn't eat her body arm, yes. We'd have to hurry before it's too late. Ms, please follow us to our home and I can help you."

I blinked and took a step back. "I'm not going back!" I say. I wasn't going anywhere near the damned thing. Just the thought of his awful disgusting eyes! Esme looked shocked until both Jasper, the empath (I had learned everyone's powers via Nessie's memory) and Edward spoke in unison.

"She's afraid of Jake."

And I furrowed my brow. Not afraid…just…a strong dislike.

And then it happened. Edward laughed. It was a sound like a choir of male angels. His laughter blanketed the family and soon the tense faces melted. Emmett's rigid shoulders fell slack making him look like a stuffed bear and Jasper's crotch slowly melted into a stance that wasn't meant for attacking. Carlisle smiled a bit and told me I had nothing to worry about. He wouldn't harm me as long as I stayed on their side.

I shook my head feverishly. My arm was on fire, but I rather me armless. Nessie suddenly cleared her throat.

"Uncle Jasper. How about a little team work?" she asked happily. She too had melted and I was pretty lost. Jasper nodded and then.

Then I was cloud nine. My body didn't hurt, but I could feel a faint sting at my joint. I was very confused, but it did not frustrate me, but it calmed me. I was happy. So happy in fact, I didn't really remember what I was so tensed up about. I struggled to remind myself, that they were trying to lead me back to that beast!

"Oh no you don't." Nessie's hand touched my cheek and I pictured the beast again. But it was a different day. It was early spring and he was sleeping in a patch of shade. He was on his back and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth and the distinct snoring sound could be heard. In this light, Jake looked more like an over grown puppy than the crazed monster I saw before.

"Trust me, he is a bigger marshmallow than Emmett." She mused in a light voice. Bella chuckles at a flabbergasted looking Emmett. His face looked like he was in pain and I could tell that comment felt like a kick in the balls to such a big fellow.

Esme gave me slight tug and soon we were all walking up the trail.

Such an odd experience it was. To be walking hand in hand to with enemies in such a causal manner. Jasper's powers were very convincing, or maybe it was Nessie's images that keep my mind at rest.

"Ms." Carlisle spoke. "We never got your name."

"Katherine Fortune. But I guess…Well I think we are friends now. Or it feels that way…So call me Kat." I didn't want to sound like an idiot, but I did. I wasn't too sure of much. I heard Bella giggle again.

I wonder what she was laughing at. Nessie's image of jake sleeping changed to what it felt like to get a sloppy wet dog kiss. Something he did especially to Bella just to spite her. He'd catch her off guard and lick her entire face, coating in drool and leaving her hair in a ridiculous looking cow lick at the tip of her head. I laughed along with Nessie and chanced a look back at Bella. She was smiling easily and holding Edward's hand. She looked a tab bit flustered. I guess she knew the memories Nessie was going to give.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." She says a tad bit annoyed

Edward was grinning, but otherwise said nothing.

Emmett tried to chit chat with me to past the time. I told them I was a school teacher. And that I promised them I had not killed any of my students. I let them know I was turning 125 next Thursday on December 14 and I was so glad to see my birthday roll around.

Everyone seemed to warm up to me expect Rosalie. She said nothing to me the entire walk. When we got the front of the house, Alice was waiting for us.

She was wearing the most gorgeous fur coat I had ever seen and was holding something long and wrapped in a towel.

My arm.

I guess this was the life of living with a future seer. I bet Alice was always three steps ahead.

I furrowed my brow and began searching for the mutt.

"I told him to go inside." Alice says. I wondered if she could read minds like Edward. Edward grunted and answered my thoughts. "No. She is just intuitive and ungodly annoying."

Alice's cheeks puffed out and she stuck out her tongue, before running over to me.

She presented the towel to me.

"I can't see the future as clear around Jake, so we won't be joining us while we get these introductions squared away. He is in our basement and he will not come out. He is asleep right now and will remain asleep until his eye heals up in…. 120 minutes. Carlisle is going to fix you up and when you are ready you will meet us in the dining room. Everyone else is going to get dressed into something more casual."

I took my arm and blinked. All of that information! The beast could heal itself so quickly! And she couldn't see his future? And my goodness Alice was able to pinpoint the future so precisely!

"Alice!" Rose hissed. "Give out our social security numbers while you are at it, why don't you?!"

Alice shrugged. "Relax. I saw this coming. She is actually very pleasant. I love the story you will tell to tell Carlisle. Very interesting."

My eyebrows shot up .

"Annoying. Like I said." Edward grumped rolling his eyes. "Come along, sugar. If you stay out in this weather, you'll catch a cold." Edward put an arm around his daughter and she looked up at him in protest.

Before she could speak, Nessie coughed and sighed. "I'll make you some chicken soup." Bella said lovingly. "It was your Grandpa Charlie's favorite."

Alice grinned and took a few steps back. "Nice meeting you, Kat." And she zips off the house. The rest of the Cullen clan followed suit.

I looked at Carlisle and he assured me, Jake was not going to harm me.

Jasper looked at me for a second and I nodded. Giving him permission to drop his calmness wave. As soon as he did my fear slammed into me hard as a speeding truck making Jasper flinched and start to calm me again quickly.

"With all due respect ma'am. Please get it together. For my sake." He was grinning a little bit and I felt bad for the southern man in front of me. I smiled a bit and took a deep breath, before he let go of me. I centered myself enough, to feel a buzz of anticipation to which Jasper's shoulders shrugged.

"Better." He said and I laughed. Jasper reminded me of Yohan. I could tell he was on his way to be my favorite Cullen next to Nessie. I wasn't scared off my his many scars, in fact it was intriguing to me. I hoped he'd the story one day.

"Thank you again, my son. You are such a big help." Carlisle said and his voice was pure in adoration. You'd easily forget that these weren't his blood kids. "You may go back to Alice now. I am sure she was worried about you." Jasper's white teeth flashed before he jogged away.

Carlisle and I walked human speed up the house.

"Kat. I want to thank you, for taking an interest in my granddaughter. You'd risk your life for her. We Cullen's value each other more than anything. So please consider yourself your apart of my coven while you stay. Our home is open to you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I am so glad I can meet the great doctor." I hug my disembodied arm to my chest and wonder how good of a doctor he really was. "Nessie told me a lot about you. I was excited to know you prattle in psychology correct."

"I do. I studied it for 90 years, I left no stone left unturned."

"Well I hope I can pick your mind…tell me your thoughts on Freud's theory as it applies to the special abilities of our kind."

I was wrong. I had assumed Jasper was going to be my favorite Cullen when in fact all the Cullens were just as beautiful as Nessie.

Carlisle had sat me down in his study for a while. It only took twenty minutes to fix my arm. He had shown me how to lick the cuts to cover it with my venom and stick it back on. Each venom is a little different just like each vampire is different. This method only works with sticking my own body parts on with my own personal venom. I reattached my hand to my arm, which was a surreal feeling. It was an experience not everyone had, that is for sure. I studied my arm a bit, before licking the base of it. Carlisle helped me adjust it in the correct spot and after a few minutes, I could feel it again.

"très étonnant… This is amazing. Thank you." I say opening and closing my palm. It was like I never parted from it. The only difference was the silvery scar around my wrist and shoulder. This wouldn't ever heal, but it would go unnoticed to humans

Carlisle was an old vampire with so much wisdom. He told me how he spent centuries perfecting his self control and how human blood had no allure anymore.

I told him my life's story starting with my re birth. I told him of my resolution and how I became a teacher. I told him how I only drunk donated blood and been refusing to hunt humans. Ever since. I had not had a relapse and I was extremely proud of myself.

Carlisle laughed and clapped his hands together. "I rarely hear any of my brethren take the stance me and my family does. It is even rare to hear that they adapted a way of life without our influence. I applaud your efforts, Katherine. I truly do."

And it felt good to be praised. It had been something I missed dearly, but had not known I wanted it.

"We hunt animals." Carlisle says after he laughs a minute. "This is why our eyes are this color. We live peacefully without taking lives."

"Animal's blood?!" I didn't mean to sound so disgusted, but it made him laugh. "Perhaps you can stick around long enough to find out how we live?"

His eyebrow tilted up and he looked amazingly stunning.

Downstairs I could hear pots and pans rattling. And voices talking.

There was a full blown conversation or debate rather on how manly Emmett was. Apparently the comment about being a marshmallow really hurt him. Every few lines someone would laugh and it was typically Nessie. Bella poked back with sarcastic tones of mockery. She sounded like she was enjoying herself. I hear Jasper agreeing with Nessie about Emmett growing softer with each passing year. Edward says "Killing a bear doesn't make you a man. My teenage daughter could do that in her sleep." Rosalie's sugary voice is sweet and she tells Emmett that she'd never dispute his manhood.

Alice's voice makes a sound similar to someone puking. "Ew gross! What the hell is wrong with you and Emmett?"

"You see sex all the time, Alice. It's not big news." Rosalie states and I hear two pairs of uncomfortable shifting feet. I am willing to bet Bella and Jasper were the ones responsible

Edward apparently agrees because he questions why Alice had a problem with that considering she packed Bella's lingerie for their honeymoon. Just then Nessie shouts. "Please, for the love of God! Spare me from this story. Not cool dad!"

No daughter would ever want to hear of the night of her conception no matter what species she was. I guess family rules apply to any and every type of family.

I laughed a little and Carlisle looks slightly ashamed. "We all come different time periods and although they all have at least a century, none of them fully grew up."

I smiled. "It must be nice. I've been alone for a while. I want to enjoy the feeling of company." I say going quiet again. I was aware that the folks downstairs could hear me as well I heard them, but it didn't kill their banter.

Down below everyone's feet, I could hear the gentle and faint sound of lungs contracting and expanded in rhythm.

That beast was resting in the basement, which unease me greatly. However I was glad he had another 110 minutes before he woke up. Carlisle asked if I wanted to join the others like Alice told us. Who I was to go against a vision? I nodded and hoped up off Carlisle's couch. Alice had dropped off some clothes before hand and Carlisle gave me privacy to get dressed. It was nowhere as showy as her fur coat. It was a long sleeved shirt and jeans. I figured that this outfit was not from her sleek and high fashioned closet.

The home was basically one elegant hall after another. It was more like an English ballroom in the striking marble pillars held up the tiers of the home. There was an inner balcony of which overlooked the living space. Lined around were several rooms which I assumed were bedrooms. In front of me were golden spiral staircases that truly made feel like Cinderella descending from up high into the ballroom.

"And not a moment too soon. Kat, come have a seat." Alice calls looking over her tiny shoulder. She was a frivolous one, full of energy and pep. I smiled and hurried down the steps, not that I was particularly feeling social, but I was astonishingly grateful to see Roseblood sitting on the couch and smiling. The bowl of chicken chucks and steamed noodles was resting in her lap. I was looked at Edward who shifted towards Nessie ever so slightly whenever I saw her. No one would have paid much attention to the action as it seemed chaste enough. No one knew how alluring the girl smelled to me.

I was growing increasingly aware that I'd have to take care to manage my thoughts now.

I only call her Rose blood as a nickname. If I wanted her dead, then I would have a long time ago. I am in full control.

I wasn't sure if my mental conversation would work, but I guess Edward could read how stable I was, because he leaned back into the eggshell cashmere couch and smiled slightly. I took my seat next to Alice.

"Thank you guys for having me." I said quietly.

"Thank you for being concerned for my daughter." Bella say grabbing lock Nessie spring coiled hair. Nessie seemed to lean towards her mother touch easily.

"Gees, Kat. You came all the way out here for me?" Nessie asked. I nodded.

"I was scared for you. I keep all my students as safe as I can. It's my duty! Besides, if this vampire problem I knew that chances is one of my students would be a victim in some way. It's just so easy…" I look at the scar my wrist from the connection and think about just how easy killing way. Like a human opening up a can of soda pop and drinking. That was the ease associated with hunting a human was, it was natural and effortless.

"So you heard about that too? Any of your friends?" Rose asks. Her back is turned to the group now. She is sitting on the far end of the living room and looking out the window into the snow blanketed forest. I did not mind too much. I had no desire for her love or affection. I was much too independent to want to try to _earn_ favor. If Rosalie Cullen disliked me, well I just could not make myself care.

I lifted up my head and crossed my arms. "If you mean am I responsible for the newborns , no. I do not roll around in such monstrous behavior anymore. I consider myself a new woman. Besides, I just moved here from spending a few years in Canada."

"Denali?" asked Jasper. I shook my head. "Ontario. I was a psychology professor up there for close to 4 years. I've moved a lot globally. Mostly towards the European line though. Never would I have thought in a million years this tiny place was as lively as it is though."

Emmett mutters "You don't know the half of it."

I look at him, unwilling to let that slip. "Is there something I do not know?"

Esme smiles. "Let's say we have a lot of _history_ rooted in Forks. I guess dearest Bella was most of the cause."

Bella looks down and hides her face behind her veil of russet hair. I laugh, but focus back on the subject.

"I understand Nessie is safe, but what about everyone else? I can imagine you all have more information about this…outbreak. I just want to keep my students safe."

Nessie looks at her mother who sighs. "Kat, the newborns aren't a threat. We weren't scared of newborns. With 8 of us and all the other wolves that wasn't our issue; we had to clear out because we thought the Vultori- a group of monarchic vampire rulers had sent a scout to check out our activities. We thought if we left for a week then they'd leave us alone a bit long"

I shot up my hands calmly, begging her to stop before she got any farther. The Vultori was in fact something I had heard of before once from Yohan. I thought he was giving me a scary story of kings overruling our hidden world. I guess he was not playing. That wasn't my concern however.

"I beg your pardon. But did you say…wolves…as in _more _of those… repugnant ghastly mongrels here?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe like 40 now since Jake started his own thing. There are popping up all the over place. You just never know when one will show up now!" Emmett told me happily and dangerously unaware of the sheer panic he was force feeding me.

If I had a heart, it'd be racing.

"I declare you are dumber than a donkey in heat sometimes." Jasper says with venom lacing his words and a strong southern drawl at his brother. He starts to soothe me over by making me feel happy.

"40?" I say again. "All over the place." I was laughing a bit, but it was not a happy laugh. It was more like; I am being force to laugh since I am suddenly feeling highly joyful. "That is simply wonderful!"

"Oh they are loud, they eat a lot, are messy rude and smelly…but they aren't so bad." Alice says.

Rosealie snorts and I agreed with her.

"You allow that thing to sleep here?" I ask again.

Nessie shrugs her shoulders. "Jake comes and goes as he likes. He visits me at least once a week. Typically he likes to stay back in La Push, but since more newborns are coming out he stays here…"

I look at Nessie and feel grossed out. "_Jake is the dog you've telling me about._" I said wishing my words did not sound like I was singing in a choir.

Bella and Edward laugh really hard at that. "Thank God he is house broken. Jacob Black, is a good kid Kat. I know him better than he knows himself."

"That's hardly a kid!"

She gives Nessie a quizzical look. Nessie shrugs and says "I thought I'd leave that part out."

"Oh." She says looking at me. Before I could ask she asks for the time. "It's 6:00pm, Bella." Carlisle says. He was leaned against the stair case and looking towards the door that was nearest to Rosalie. The basement door I assumed, since I could hear snoring from that direction.

We all knew, _it _would soon be waking up.

"How can you stand it? The way he looked at me made me feel like…I was his natural enemy." I asked crossing my arms and rubbing my hands against the sweater.

"Ding ding ding." Says Rosalie curtly and I raised an eyebrow.

I looked at Nessie. "Why would you pick the one pet that killed your kind for enjoyment?"

Nessie stabbed some of her noodles up and chewed them. She grimaced like it tasted bad, but swallowed anyways. "Mom's idea. She's the best friend. The ender of 1000 year war and the protector of the Cullens." Nessie giggles and Bella hides behind her hair again. I see Bella was the shy one. So strange considering how her daughter thrived on attention.

I took into consider all the titles Nessie said along with what Esme told me. Something big happened. Something major and Bella was in the middle of it. Judging by the way Nessie looks it was more than birthing a half vampire kid as well. Bella must be a unique, if not marvelous individual.

"She truly is." Edward says. I hadn't expected him to be listening to me so intently, but as soon as I thought he was paying attention to me he turned his head and placed his lips to his wife's. It was not not exactly chaste, nor was it lewd.

It was kind.

It was passionate.

Was it love?

Was that the way Yohan kissed Ada?

I truly wanted to look away, but I was curious about those feelings I missed out on. I imagined that's how Yohan and I would have…could have been.

Nessie smiled, but rolled her eyes when they showed no signs of slowing down or stopping. "They do it all the time. Soon they'll remember that they aren't the only ones in the house."

Edward backed up first, and Bella for a nanosecond looked dizzy, before chuckling. "Edward, do you see anyone else in the house? I thought I heard a whinny teenaged voice just now, but I can't see a thing." Her voice was so mocking that little Alice started to laugh.

"You know, Bella. I thought I heard something too. Perhaps it was just the wind. A bunch of hot air whirling around our common area." He was joking too, but his eyes were deeply focused into Bella's still.

"Mom! Dad! Cut it out." Nessie cried getting up she walked over to go put her bowl in the kitchen. "My teacher is a few feet away for Pete's sake."

Edward looked up towards me then sighed. "I suppose she is right. Ms. Fortune, please excuse my family's lack of formality. I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Based on the circumstances, it was needed." I say looked back towards the basement. A little under 15 minutes now. I wondered if I should start making my escape while the thing still slept. I still have a pretty good head start though so I decided if I could get more information about these Newborns.

"Could you please tell me about the hive of newborns?"

"They aren't near here anymore." Jasper says simply. "Most have moved on to different hunting grounds. Some were…introduced…to the wolves. The vampire population here in Washington is regular besides a few hiccups. It seems we have a new comer who is causing mayhem, but she seems to be a part of the Vultori. A low rank scout. She tried to scoop out our home, but when we weren't home, decided to dismiss the mission and go a holiday. Ma'am, you'll have no trouble with any vampire."

I nodded and felt a lot better. Actually a weight was lifted off my shoulders. So the problem was not as big as I thought. It was not really for my benefit, but for my students.

Just then Alice's head shot up. "My vision is blurred. Jacob is up early. Something must have stirred him up."

"Sounded like a bad dream." Edward mumbles confirming that he had no problem reading its mind.

I heard creaks as his heavy body loitered up the apparently wooden steps. I got up and moved back slowly. Carefully crouching my body just in case. I heard Carlisle call to me.

"Easy, Katherine." He whispers. "He won't harm you now."

But I am tensed and ready to spring. I feel such a sense of joy that I was almost being tickled. I wanted to laugh, but I grunted and plastered a happy mask on my face. I changed my mind. Jasper was the most annoying.

The door handle shakes and the door creaks open. A boy- about the age of 19 or 20 steps out the basement. His skin is tanned and firmly stretched over rippling muscles. His hair is cut short and is spiked along his head. He is wearing baggy stripped pajama pants and no shirt. He had to be freezing, because I could hear his steady heart beat and air feel his lungs. I could hear human functions working in his body, so the cold had to bother him. But his stink! He had the air of the beast.

The boy yawns and scratches his leg. "Yo. Esme you wouldn't happen to have dinner would you, doll? A rack of lamb sounds heavenly." He wasn't too pushy, and still appeared slight sleep.

I looked and across his left eye was a small pink gash.

What trickery was this?!

Nessie skipped over to Jake and he played with her hair affectionaly. "Nes! Hey Kiddo. Boy, I'm glad to see you." The way he looked at her was confusing. It was not the ogling glare that lovers shared, but it was not the look of a friend.

"Jake, this is Katherine Fortune, my old French teacher. Kat…Jacob Black." She says wearyingly. Jake looks up at me and his head lowers instantly.

That same look of cold hate rises in his eyes.

I hiss at him and he lets out his own personal growl. It almost sounded like a bark, only deeper like a roar.

"Hey now. She is our guest. She is a friend of Nessie. She means no ill will." Carlisle says.

Jake looks up. "You sure about that Doc?"

Carlisle nods.

"They may like you, but I don't you, leech." He says.

I grimaced."Likewise, mutt."

Jacob and I never melted into each other and I did not leave till well after 4 in the morning. After Nessie yawned and told the family she was going to turn in for the night. Esme insisted I stay and chat, which I did.

Esme sent a good bit of the evening cooking a huge dinner of the mutt. One he did not deserve.

We sat across the room scowling at each other and trading brief insults during intermissions with my conversations with others. He was brash and loud. He was laid back and overly hyper. Everything I was not. And it infuriated me.

I was talking about how I grew up in Geneva to a jewel monger family and Jake asked how many people I ripped off.

"Excuse me, but just my pearls could buy your life six times over. Or maybe not…your pelt would make a lovely fur coat, mutt." I said bitterly.

"I'd love to see you try with one arm." He crosses his arms clearly highly cocky. I hiss.

"Is that your only tune? I've meet scarier vampires without heads."

"Do not try for a second round beast." I say rolling with hatred. I wanted this thing dead and out of my life. I pictured sinking my teeth into him, but spitting out his foul smelling blood. I rather drink rotted fish blood!

"Do us a favor and stop acting tough. Why don't you continue prattling on about your stupid stories about playing your lyre."

"Its call a harp, you uncultured, uncivilized swine." I spat back. I had never met anyone I hated more than Jacob Black.

Rosalie laughs. "Wow. Look at that fury, maybe Kat isn't so bad after all."

"Babe, you are so scary sometimes. I swear…" Emmett shakes his head as his lover, but he was grinning ear to ear.

Nessie had put her hand to my cheek and showed me that our bickering had looked exactly like a cat and dog exchanging hisses and growls at one another. I laughed, but assured her I wasn't going to hurt him for her sake. I was not heartless after all. She waited till after we stopped fighting to go to bed, but as soon as she left, we started up all over again.

"Stupid fowl mutt."

"Prissy weak leech."

"Weak?! I can out smart you on your best day. Then again that is not that hard to do…" I grinned defiantly at him. I get really close to him as quick as I can. He leans back expecting a punch and I land a chaste kiss on his cheek.

It was gross, but my scent would be on him for a while, unless he showers for hours.

He gets up and his body is shaking. Shaking fast. He is breathing heavy and he holds his cheek like it burns.

"You little…bitch." He says and Jasper tells him to watch his language around the company of ladies- particularly of little Alice who looked worried since she did not see the next event clearly. Bella pleads with him to calm down and not to phase in the house again. I guess the beast comes out with rage?

Jacob curses my mother, but doesn't say anything else. He thanks Esme for his meal and takes his food downstairs. I guess he was too embarrassed to let me see him running for the shower. He wanted me to think I could take it, but I had his number and I knew how to call it.

"You sure do know how to get a rise out of Jake." Says Bella. She was smiling a bit and looking more relaxed than she should.

I shrug. "I am really more a cat person." I say hoping he heard me.

I enjoyed the rest of the night with the Cullens peacefully.

It was truly casual and we got along well. Rosalie was still very aloof, but would occasionally look at me and smile.

I learned about Jacob's imprinting of Nessie, but how Jacob taught Nessie needed a friend, not a lover more than anything else. I learned of Bella long time friendship with him and I could not phatom anyone dealing with that mutt longer than a day. I leaned about everyone's relationship and their meetings and Alice was very excited to tell me about everyone's wedding.

I envied them.

I wanted my own coven.

I wanted a family and a lover.

But here I was alone in my bed now. It was 7' olcock and I was 'running late'.

I had made plans to see the Cullens soon, but I had to get back to school. Nessie told me that she'd be in school the next day and would see me then. I had hardly believed only one day had passed since looking for Nessie. I got out of my car and walked into my home in such a surreal manner. I was both grateful for life, yet incredibly lonely. I took sips from my special wine and relived Edward's and Bella's kiss.

I looked over to my phone and discovered Yohan had called me many times. I sighed and my heart was too heavy to call my former love after seeing such fervor as I saw with each of Cullens. I slowly got up, and got ready for another week of school.


End file.
